


Here Comes The Bride

by Sassy_Lil_Scorpio



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Children, Death, Enemies, Fear, Gen, Hope, Regrets, Revenge, Sadness, Shock, deadly viper assassination squad - Freeform, life - Freeform, new life, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio/pseuds/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio
Summary: After the tragedy at the House of Blue Leaves, Sofie Fatale tells Bill about Beatrix Kiddo's plans of revenge against the DiVAS. Bill contacts Vernita Green, Budd, and Elle Driver to let them know that Beatrix is coming and that she's coming to kill them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For Bloody Satisfaction and MoneyPenny1979 for being an inspiration by writing amazing Kill Bill fan-fictions that really get to the heart of the characters in Quentin Tarantino's cinematic masterpiece. This story is especially dedicated to Tanisha who knows I'm obssessed with writing fan-fiction and supports my passion. I love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrix Kiddo drops off Sofie Fatale at the hospital after chopping off both her arms.

_Dearly beloved, avenge not yourselves, but rather give place unto wrath:for it is written, Vengeance is mine; I will repay, saith the Lord._

_Romans 12:19 from The Holy Bible_

 

_"And I want them all to know…they'll all soon be as dead as O-Ren."_

Those were the last words Sofie Fatale heard before Beatrix Kiddo, clad in her yellow tracksuit, hauled her out the car and tossed her down a steep hill off the side of the road. She bumbled down, the cold snow stinging her open bloody wounds, raw stumps where her arms used to be. Kiddo had sliced off her other arm effortlessly and now as she promised, Sofie missed it. From there, Sofie had answered all her questions in a hushed voice, her words stumbling as she stuttered and half-sobbed in pure fear and total pain.

Before Beatrix had tossed her out like a sack of rotten potatoes, Sofie had looked up at her, her vision blurring from losing so much blood. Even though she wore a helmet, Beatrix's furious blue eyes shown through and the stark hatred in her voice made Sofie's blood frigid cold. Colder than the snow that stabbed the bloody stumps like icicles.

She thought her body would never stop flipping over and her head felt like someone—Beatrix most likely— smacked a wooden bat against it. The horror of having no arms finally consumed her as she was unable to break or stop the fall. Dizzy, Sofie fought off the threatening nausea that quickly overwhelmed her, making her choke on her own saliva, as she spun faster and finally struck the pavement, her head and body hitting the concrete. Her body rolled over once more and slowly stopped.

Blinking through her tears of humiliation, Sofie realized that Beatrix, in her warped version of mercy, had dropped her off at a hospital.

From far away, she heard male voices speaking in rapid Japanese. Three male nurses on their smoking break rushed over, surrounding her and checking to see what happened. She could smell traces of their smoke on their white uniforms. Before her vision blurred and finally blackened, Sofie hoped there was a God out there who would send Beatrix Kiddo, that stupid blonde, into an everlasting burning hell…


	2. Bill and Sofie Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out from Sofie Fatle the full extent of what really happened at the House of Blue Leaves and realizes he must start preparing for Beatrix Kiddo's return.

Bill approached the hospital room with the delicate and skillful stealth of a world-renowned assassin. His gray hair was tangled and messy, bags were collected under his brown eyes, and his skin was wrinkled like a paper bag. For it was not under positive circumstances that Bill was making this visit. _Then again,_ he thought, _when does anyone ever visit a hospital because they're throwing a party?_ An old friend and former protÃ©gÃ© had contacted him from across the world and naturally, he was obligated to visit her.

Sofie Fatale.

Sofie had spoken to him across the thousands of miles separating them. Despite the distance, he could hear the numbing fear that caused her to break into half sobs and stammer when she spoke her usual elegant Japanese. She told him everything: how she had given away precious information regarding his former Deadly Vipers where they were at, what they were doing, and worst of all, where they could be found. Sofie's words were jumbled together the entire time and Bill had to calm her down as best he could, considering their conversation was over the phone and not face to face. He knew she was crying because she felt she had betrayed him, but he knew she had no choice at the time, especially after she explained the events that preceded her current state. It was uncharacteristic of her to stutter and bust into tears. And mostly, it was disgraceful because someone had done this to her.

 _She_ had robbed Sofie of her confidence and it was _she_ , who Bill planned on getting more information about.

He already knew half of it. The half he already knew was enough to make his blood congeal in his veins. Bill was definitely not the type to be scared easily given his violent background. He wasn't afraid now, but he did feel slightly apprehensive and mostly shocked that she had awakened from her coma. All these four years, he wondered if she would ever wake up, and now he didn't have to wonder anymore.

Bad enough they hadn't finished the job. They had fucked her up royally, he remembered. He and Sofie Fatale had watched as all four Deadly Vipers brutalized her in the tiny wedding chapel. They weren't being nice either. Every single jaw-shattering punch and high kick would make the most hardened serial killer cringe with fear, as if it were them in the middle of the circle getting beaten and humiliated. She had managed to stay up for a long time until finally she collapsed, her white bridal gown soaked in her blood and her body bruised and drenched in sticky sweat. To conclude the event, he performed her coup de grace: a bullet to the head.

That was supposed to be The End. The End of _her_. Not The End of one of his best assassins, O-Ren Ishii. At the hospital in Japan, all he could do was shake his head in anger and disbelief at the fact that Beatrix Kiddo had the damn nerve to survive after that infamous day in El Paso Texas. Now that Beatrix was alive, she was on a warpath to ensure that all those who betrayed her would die. O-Ren was the first to go. The End. Bill clenched his fists in silent rage, stifling out the tender part of him that hadn't yet mourned the loss of his prized assassin.

Now he entered the hospital room that Sofie had all to herself. She sat up in a wheelchair, both her arms severed from the body. Intravenous lines were strewn around her feeding her the nutrients she needed to stay alive. She looked pathetic sitting there slumped over, her long strands of straight dark hair damp and matted, and her wide brown eyes reddened from crying. Bill stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He noticed the wrapped bandages that covered the stumps where her arms had been. A wave of heartfelt mercy mixed with violent anger swept over him.

"Sofie...Sofie, my Sofie...I'm so sorry."

Sofie spoke, her voice choked with tears. "Please forgive my betrayal."

"No more of that."

"But, still---”"

"But still _nothing..._ except for my aching heart over what she's done to my beautiful and brilliant Sofie."

Bill massaged her shoulders, noticing her skin's clammy feel. He was surprised that Sofie Fatale had been spared. Beatrix had murdered O-Ren, but kept her alive. Mutilated, but alive. As for O-Ren: Sofie told him that the Queen of the Tokyo Underworld had been found lying dead in the snow, behind a restaurant known as the House of Blue Leaves. The top of her head was found several feet away from her, snow flakes drizzled over her long black hair. She had been scalped, her brains exposed at the top. It was enough to send Bill into a murderous fury, but he couldn't do that now. He had to find out why she kept Sofie alive---and he also had a special someone to take care of now, so he couldn't just go riding off into the sunset and go on a killing spree.

Kneading his fingers into the soft flesh of her shoulders, Bill asked, "If you had to guess...why she left you alive...what would be your guess?"

"Guessing won't be necessary...she informed me. She---she said I could keep my wicked life for two reasons."

"And those reasons are?" Bill asked.

Sofie swallowed the saliva collecting in her mouth. It tasted coppery as if she had drunk a cup of melted pennies. Tears threatened to overwhelm her and she closed her eyes, refusing to bask in her self-pity. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to speak, although she remembered the ice in _her_ voice, cold and hard.

_As I've said before I've allowed you to keep your wicked life for two reasons and the second reason is so you can tell him, in person, everything that happened here tonight. I want him to witness the extent of my mercy by witnessing your deformed body. I want you to tell him all the information you just told me. I want him to know what I know. I want him to know I want him know._

"Yes, you told me this on the phoneâ€¦remember?"

"She killed Go-Go...dismantled all of O-Ren's bodyguards---you should've seen her, Bill!  She wouldn't stop---not even after more than half of them were decapitated."

Bill's eyebrows furrowed. "How many of them were there?"

"Eighty-eight. That's what they called themselves, the 'Crazy 88'."

Bill shook his head in disbelief. Sofie must be delirious from the morphine circulating through her bloodstream. He doubted O-Ren really had eighty-eight bodyguards. Through Bill's assistance, she became known as Queen of the Crime Council among the Yakuza clans. It was the one thing O-Ren Ishii had desired after the massacre at Two Pines. But the idea of her having eighty-eight bodyguards was ludicrous. Bill would've laughed if the situation with Sofie wasn't so dire.

"She ended Johnny Mo, the leader of the Crazy 88," Sofie paused, sniffling. "And she killed O-Ren!" Her voice rose to a shrill note. "She killed my mistress!" Then she cried out in Japanese repeating the same phrase over and over again: _she killed my mistress!_

Bill thought she was going to continue, when she abruptly stopped. Speaking to him in Japanese, Sofie said in a hushed whisper: " _Stop her, Bill--tell the others so that they will know she's on her way to kill them. Tell them what O-Ren didn't know until it was too late_."

Bill nodded. He would certainly do that. It was a necessity that was literally a matter of life and death. He would take the first plane out of Japan and return to Mexico where he would make two important phone calls. He didn't have to call Elle, she lived with him, but he'd let her know all the same. How could he not? Elle was the woman he loved and he wanted no harm to come her way.

Even before Elle, Bill knew he had to tell another young lady, this one way more important to him than Elle. Where it concerned this special young lady, if harm came _her_ way, may all the angels in heaven help them. He didn't know how he would tell her---that was another matter to think about. Perhaps on the way home, he'd explain that _she_ was awake and no longer sleeping. _She_ would finally meet his special young lady, who was the Queen of Bill's heart and had been for the last four years.

"I'm leaving now." He bent down and kissed Sofie on both cheeks. " _Farewell, my beautiful Sofie_ ," he said in Japanese. " _I'm going to take care of this...trust me_." He left the room leaving Sofie staring at the door he exited from, still drowning in her humiliated armless condition.

Bill left the hospital to go back to his hotel, his mind set and ready to return to Mexico. One thought lingered in his mind. Sofie Fatale had mumbled an apology for betraying him. She didn't need to do that, but he let her do it all the same, because maybe it'd lessen the pain she felt. _You didn't betray me, Sofie,_ Bill thought, as he drove back to the nearby hotel. _You kept the most vital piece of information from Beatrix, the part of the puzzle that would completely catch her off guard._

And that was the fact that her daughter, B.B., was still alive.


	3. The Queen and the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill fills in Elle about O-Ren's fate; later, he reflects on both Beatrix and Elle, and the queen of his heart: B.B.

Bill pulled into the circular driveway of his Mexican styled hacienda known as the "Villa Quatro." He had left the airport in the late afternoon and rushed to get home. On the drive over, he tried calling Budd, but got no response. Bill figured he would try again later. He popped open the trunk, removed his luggage and bags, and then slammed it closed. He was halfway up the path leading to the hacienda, when the door was thrown open and a little four-year-old girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair ran to him, her arms outstretched.

"Daddy's home!"

Bill stumbled backwards and then caught his balance. He knelt down so that he was at her level and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm bear hug.

"Hi baby, how's everything going? Were you good while Daddy was away?"

"Uh-huh. I cleaned my room! And I fed Emilio all by myself!" B.B. grabbed his hand and pulled him along leading him to the door. "Wanna see?"

"I'll be sure to check your room and Emilio later." Bill looked up and saw Elle standing in the doorway, a half smile on her face. She retrieved his luggage and bags, bringing them inside. "Thanks, Elle."

"Don't mention it, honey." She turned to kiss him on the lips briefly.

"Eww, that's yucky!" B.B. said, still pulling her father along. Elle followed behind them.

Bill kicked the door closed. They went into the living room where he motioned Elle to set aside the luggage and bags. He sat down on the sofa and rubbed his head wondering what he should do first. B.B. pranced in front of him, wanting to be the center of his attention.

"B.B.? Come sit here, next to Daddy."

She bounded over and jumped on the couch, her brown eyes wide with happiness.

"Now, I've told you: no jumping on—"

"The couch," she finished for him and sat down properly.

"Good. I see Auntie Elle has been taking good care of you…in my absence." Bill said, glancing at Elle.

"We stayed up watching Sailor Moon! Then we went to eat at the restaurant. I had tacos."

"Beef?"

"No Daddy! Chicken!" B.B. made chicken noises. "We slept really late like I never did before!"

Bill nodded. "I'm glad you two ladies had fun…now…I have a gift for you, B.B."

B.B.'s eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she jumped off the couch and started racing around the living room.

"Are you sure you didn't feed her a pound of candy before I got in?" Bill asked Elle, as he watched B.B. run in circles.

"I'm sure, Bill…she's just excited to see you. The whole time you were gone, she kept asking 'when's Daddy coming home'. She missed you."

Bill nodded and then turned to B.B. again. "B.B." His voice had taken on that parental tone that a young child interprets as Daddy or Mommy meaning business. "Go upstairs and take a shower."

She looked at him, her mouth agape. "But it's too early for a shower!"

"That's why it's called an 'early shower'." He patted her on the shoulder. "I'll give you your gift when you're done."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Swear to God and hope to die?"

Bill gave her an odd stare as if he didn't know how to answer her question. He knew she said it with no malice behind it, but after what he found out in Japan…well, her words could be taken quite literal.

"No honey, I don't hope to die. I won't swear to God either. I want you to go now, upstairs, and take a shower."

B.B. bounded up the stairs to her room, disappearing from Elle's and Bill's sight.

"Elle, we have to talk," Bill said in a low voice. He looked around the living room and gestured for her to sit down. She had been standing up the whole time.

"Is it what I think it's about?"

Bill nodded.

"Shit."

"Before you react, give me a chance to—"

"Daddy, can I use my strawberry soap?" B.B. asked from the landing, looking down at her father and Elle.

Bill got up from the sofa, leaving Elle momentarily. He went halfway up the steps and found B.B. wearing her purple terrycloth robe. "That's fine, baby. Go now, okay? So we can all have dinner together."

"What're you making?"

"What would you like?"

"Chicken!"

"Chicken tacos like the ones you had with Auntie Elle?"

B.B. nodded vigorously. "Those ones! They're the yummiest!"

"Okay then…" Bill wondered if they had any chicken. "Go now and don't come back down until you're all done."

B.B. whirled around and went to her room. Bill watched her and then went back to the living room where Elle was waiting. He gestured towards the kitchen.

"We're gonna cook and talk."

**oOo**

Bill stirred the chicken strips in the frying pan, allowing them to turn golden brown. He had already seasoned them so now he had to get started on grating the cheddar cheese (B.B.'s favorite), tearing the lettuce, and tomatoes. He turned around and saw Elle slowly cutting the onion, tears forming from her one blue eye.

"So it's true," she growled.

"Yes…it is…Beatrix is awake. First thing she did was go to Japan. She killed O-Ren and mauled Sofie."

"What'd she do to Sofie?"

"Hacked off both her arms."

Elle blinked. "How'd she kill O-Ren?"

Bill removed a knife from the voodoo knife holder placed on the top shelf in the kitchen. It was a strange knife holder made from red plastic and resembled a man being stabbed by the knives it held, hence the name "voodoo". He washed one tomato in the sink and placed it down on the cutting board.

Slicing the top portion of the tomato, he said, "She scalped her."

"How?"

"With the sword he made for her."

Elle's knife clattered to the floor.

"He made her one—Hanzo made her a fucking sword!" The disbelief in her voice was loud and clear. "I always wanted one of those and he swore never to make one again!"

"It would appear he has broken his oath," Bill said calmly, dicing the tomato.

Elle picked up the knife she had dropped and rinsed it in the sink. After she finished drying it, she set it down and came in front of Bill. He was concentrating on the tomato, fascinating by the red juice and seeds spilling from the fruit.

"This is too much—I need to go out for a smoking break."

Bill looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. There was no such thing as a smoking break for Elle. All the same, he nodded, as if giving her permission to smoke to her heart's content.

"Come back in fifteen to twenty minutes, so we can eat together."

Elle rushed out the kitchen. Bill heard the front door slam. At least, she knew better than to smoke in the hacienda. It was strange to be with Elle after all this time, but now finally, he felt he loved her somewhat. He loved her enough to warn her first about Beatrix being alive. Bill had the instinct that Beatrix would come after them individually. He tried telling Budd first since they were brothers, but he wouldn't answer his phone. So Elle was the first to know. He didn't want Elle to be harmed, not that she couldn't take care of herself, but he felt enough for her in that he didn't want her to get hurt—especially by Beatrix Kiddo. If she scalped O-Ren and hacked off Sofie's arms, then there was no telling what she'd do to the rest of them.

Bill thought about Elle as he placed the tomato dices and onion slices in two separate plastic bowls. He brought them out to the table and allowed his mind to wander to Elle, as he often did, when she wasn't around him. Right now he had enough time to think about the two women in his life that had once competed for his affections: Elle and Beatrix. Bill returned to the kitchen and placed the chicken strips on a plate and then took out the grater. Elle had left so he would take care of grating the cheese.

Elle Driver.

At first, Bill was repulsed by Elle. She had always flirted with him with her crude sense of humor, and on assignments, she didn't know when to stop. Blood soaked corpses could be littered across the floor and she'd still keep shooting like she had done at Two Pines. Slowly, Elle grew on him and he even began to like her…even if it was just a little. Soon she became the number one woman in his life, a fact that disturbed Budd. Not that Bill cared about what his brother thought. Elle was here to stay and that was that. Beatrix once had that opportunity, but she blew it by running away from him.

Beatrix Kiddo.

There was a time when Beatrix was his number one woman and no one could ever replace her. That is, until Beatrix betrayed him. It wasn't that Elle was exactly Bea's replacement. Nobody could replace her, but Bill did appreciate what Elle had done for him during those horrid three months when all he could do was drink himself to sleep because he thought someone had killed his precious Kiddo. He would go to her whenever he had to drain himself emotionally and physically—and as she had promised on the night Bill realized Beatrix definitely wasn't coming back—Elle was always there for him. Always. It was scary to a point, but it was also kind of…sweet.

Did he love Elle? The question haunted him at night, long after Elle had fallen asleep, her blonde tresses tickling his creased chest. He loved Elle, but it wasn't in the same way he loved Beatrix. It never would be, and Elle probably knew it too. For now, she was content to be at his side. And he was fine with that. He didn't drop the L-word often because she devoured it like a hungry seagull that nabs a piece of bread crust on the beach. Less was more when it came to her.

In his mind, he always compared them, although he knew better than to voice these comparisons aloud. Elle was snappy, Beatrix was sarcastic. Elle was psychotic, Beatrix was vicious. They also had lots in common: Elle was blonde, Beatrix was blonde. Elle was tall and gangly, Beatrix was tall and gangly. Elle wanted to be with Bill. Beatrix was with Bill…until...she ran off to be with that fucking jerk "Tommy".

Bill finished grating the cheese and put it on the dining room table next to the other two dishes he'd brought out earlier. Last, but not least, the chicken, the beverages (water for B.B. of course) and the table settings. B.B. could help him with that; she always loved to pitch in. He went back to the kitchen.

Just when he thought they were similar, even if it was just in physical appearance, their differences would loom before him. _Elle had one blue eye, Beatrix had two,_ Bill thought. A dark smirk crossed his face. But on a serious note, there were definite distinctions between both women and how they related to Bill. Elle was a sycophant and Bill's biggest fan. She was eager and too agreeable which presented no challenge to him. Sometimes he looked at her more as an acquisition, than a lover. Maybe it was wrong, but it wasn't entirely untrue. Even if Elle was aware of how Bill felt about her in that sense, she still remained glued to his side.

Beatrix was a different chapter in a different book with a different subject and genre. Whereas Elle was a short poem, finite and fun to read, but not too difficult to figure out; Beatrix was an ongoing series, with twists and swerves at the turn of each page. Bill never grew bored with her. She was resistant, put up fronts, and loved to run from Bill. In turn, Bill loved to chase her. It was a game they played, cat and mouse, where eventually the conniving mouse allowed herself to be consumed by the tomcat. They ran into each other, and at one point, on top of each other…from there Bill knew they had crossed a boundary, and Beatrix knew it too, but she was wholly satisfied when they finally consummated their relationship. Aside from the physical aspect of their "romance", Bill found he could go back and forth with Beatrix all day in their love-hate relationship. They could bicker without either one raising their voices and try to outdo each other until finally they'd turn in for the night only to begin again the next day.

Elle was Elle and Beatrix was Beatrix, he often mused.

Still, Bill swore he loved Elle, even if his version of "love" where it concerned her was self-serving and twisted. He had fallen for Elle, even if it wasn't a "normal" type of love—as if Bill was a normal person himself, which he knew he wasn't. He lived a wild and comfortable lifestyle making his money off of ending the lives of others. He didn't do that anymore, not since the massacre at Two Pines. Now he tried to be a normal father living a normal life. But then again what was 'normal'? If a psychologist were to assess Bill and Elle's relationship, she'd classify it as a distorted one, where one was beneath the other, where one was always giving and the other always taking. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was doing most of the giving. Elle, the California Mountain Snake. The more she gave, the more he took. Elle was aware of this, and still she gave and gave all for Bill's taking.

As for who was beneath whom? Bill grinned. Elle was beneath him…in more aspects than one. _Ya got that stupid cunt wrapped aroun' your dick, Bill, an' of course, she's too blonde to see it_. Those were the wonderful words that came from his oh-so-intelligent brother, Budd. Stupid Budd never liked blondes especially ones like Beatrix Kiddo and Elle Driver. However, he tended to speak more kindly of Beatrix despite what she'd done to Bill. Elle Driver on the other hand…

_Budd could dive into a pit in Hell and cook until he was burnt to a crisp,_ Bill thought. _He doesn't know jack shit about why I love Elle._ Bill was a distorted individual and so was Elle. They were cold-blooded assassins after all, but even in that confusing and graying distortion, Bill could still clearly understand why Elle had captured his heart—even if it was just a sliver of it and enough to make him want to keep her by his side.

He loved Elle because when he tried to raise B.B. as best he could, Elle was there to give him some tips. Not that she knew a lot off hand. It was hard to picture someone like Elle with a smatter of maternal instincts, but she did the best she could. On occasion, she would buy a new toy for B.B. or an outfit for her to wear when they went out to eat together at the local restaurants. She wasn't the mother of his little girl, but she showed some interest, even if it was very little. She wasn't a loving mother, not by a long shot, but she was there to watch B.B. when he went to Japan to see Sofie Fatale.

In the end, it didn't have a thing to do with B.B., Bill thought. It had to do with the main difference between Beatrix and Elle.

He treasured Elle's honesty. Bill considered himself to be a murdering bastard—and an _honest_ one at that. He was cruel, but he told the truth and he prized that fact about himself. And he appreciated this same quality about Elle. She could be loud and obnoxious at times, but she was real. She didn't hide who she was from the rest of the world. She didn't pretend to be something she wasn't.

Beatrix had betrayed him. She lied to him about who she was, about their relationship, how much it meant to her, and every damn thing he could think of. He could never trust her to tell him the complete and unabridged truth, a fact that he despised, especially when he found out about her getting married to that little shit-head down in El Paso. When Beatrix finally confronted him, he would use the Truth Serum he'd been secretly concocting. Until then, he wondered if she had ever loved him, especially after she ran away and pretended to be dead. To Bill, the cruelest thing a person could do was pretend they were dead when in actuality they were alive and well.

Bill felt Elle's open hostility was better than Beatrix pretending that she loved him. Make no mistake about it, he was deeply hurt and infuriated when he found out she was getting hitched to some…music lover.

As much as he cared for Elle in his own warped way, she still fell short in Bill's eyes so that she was simply a princess to him. The queen of Bill's heart?

B.B.

B.B. was the queen of his heart, the joy of his life, and his perfect pride. Bill never wanted kids in the past. They would've halted his career as leader of the assassination squad. He didn't have the patience for them; kids were annoying and smelled. A baby girl with half his gene code was the furthest thing on his mind when he shot Beatrix in the head. At the time, he figured he'd kill his lover and the baby she was carrying, having no idea it was his…until six months later.

Once Bill first saw B.B., his heart melted like a chocolate bar laid out on a patio on a hot summer day. He never knew what it meant to be tender and gentle until he held B.B. for the first time in his arms, minutes after she was born. He never liked to think of the procedure that was done to Beatrix in order for him have his daughter so that he could raise her, but he liked to believe that in the end it all worked out. Four years later and B.B. still brought out his sweet side, the side that only Beatrix knew about.

Bill's love for her was totally pure. It was not tinted as in the case of Elle, or shaded as in the case of Beatrix. Bill often wondered what B.B. would be like when she grew up. Beautiful? Intelligent? Seductive? Aggressive? Submissive? Sweet? Innocent? Manipulative? Funny? Serious? Would she be like her mother? Beautiful, intriguing, and witty, but a pathological liar? Would she be like her father? Incredibly skilled in various martial arts, ambitious, and given to overreacting to the extreme? Would she lie and connive to get what she wanted? Or would she be free of any of her parents' negative traits and blossom into a lovely young lady, who would break the boys' hearts? Would she stand tall and strong with integrity and high standards, earn top grades in her classes, and go on to graduate from an Ivy League school?

No matter what happened; he would always have high aspirations for his little girl. He observed that she was a fast learner and so he began teaching her new words to expand her vocabulary. Lately, B.B. was obsessed with the word _gorgeous_. Probably because whenever B.B. asked what her mother looked like, Bill would show her a picture and mention the word. _Your mother is a gorgeous woman_. Like mother like daughter: B.B. was gorgeous and Bill made sure he always told her so. He also made sure she knew of her brains' capacity, so he began to teach her the word "intelligent."

B.B. became the queen of his world and when he took care of her, he always saw Beatrix in his mind. He took care of B.B. the best way he thought the mother of his child would approve of. Considering that Bill never even knew his own mother—the only thing he did know was that she was a prostitute who worked for his "father" Esteban Vihaio and that she had raised him for three years before the Mexican pimp took over the child rearing duties. Bill did the best he could and protected her. B.B. would never know of his past life and he would never allow it to interfere with his daughter's new life. The sins of the father (and mother) should not be passed onto the daughter. He would give her everything she wanted, needed, and asked for. She would be the quintessential Daddy's Little Girl.

And who had the perfect timing to come in at this moment?

"Daddy, I'm hungry!"

Bill smiled at B.B. clad in her purple nightgown. She was adorable and right then he wanted to hug her forever.

"Wanna help set the table, sweetheart?"

**oOo**

"Damn…he's still not answering," Bill muttered as he tossed the cell-phone beside him. "I bet he knows it's me."

It was two hours after dinner. Supper had been eaten quietly, the tacos devoured. Elle had mused in her mind about Beatrix's return while Bill spoke quietly with B.B. Now Bill sat back on his couch in the living room. Elle sat next to him with B.B.'s head on her lap. Elle patted B.B.'s hair and noticed the little girl cringe under her touch, as if B.B. was well aware of the fact that a complete stranger and not her birth mother caressed her. Elle gently moved her off so that B.B.'s head lay against Bill's lap.

"Give it up, Bill. He—"

B.B. sat up abruptly and met Elle's and her father's gaze. "It's sleepy time now."

Bill gave Elle a knowing glance. "In a minute darling. Daddy has to make one more important phone call."

B.B. watched him dial a number.

"May I please speak to Ms. Jeannie Bell?"

"Daddy," She stretched the word so that it sounded like 'Daaaadeeee'. "It's sleepy time!"

Bill put his hand over the phone's speaker. "Sweetie, give Daddy one minute and he'll tuck you in bed."

B.B. nodded and waited. She watched her father as he pressed his cell-phone to his ear and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Jeannie Bell? Is that what we're calling ourselves these days?" Bill paused, and a light smile crossed his face when he met B.B.'s insistent gaze. "I need you to drop by this weekend...yes, it's very important…yes." He stopped. "B.B. can you please leave the room for just a minute?"

B.B. picked up her doll and left the living room. She went into the kitchen and Elle followed her in.

"Hey little rascal, want desert?"

B.B. shook her head. "No thank you, Auntie Elle."

"You sure, sweets?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wanna play tea party?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay—oh look, here comes Daddy."

Bill entered the kitchen and opened his arms. B.B. ran and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. Over B.B. he said to Elle, "She's coming by this weekend so that we can…well, you know."

"Who's coming, Daddy?"

Bill turned to her, realizing he didn't tell her anything just yet. He temporarily forgot about Elle as his attention went to his daughter. "A good friend of Daddy's that he hasn't seen in a long while. Her name is Vernita."

B.B. blinked as if confused. "I thought when you called her…that her name was Jeannie."

"That's her middle name, sweetheart."

"Ooohhh."

"She's coming by this weekend and you can meet her. She has a little girl just like you."

"Is she bringing her over so we can play?"

"I'm afraid not." Bill shook his head. "But guess who else is coming!"

B.B. shrugged.

"Uncle Budd!"

"I miss Uncle Budd!"

Bill nodded. "I know…right now I'm not sure if he's coming, but Daddy's working on getting him to come over so you can see him." He knelt down next to her and rubbed her cheek. "You're his only niece."

"His one and only!"

"Yes, and he loves you…he just has to talk some stuff over with Daddy. Then you can play with him."

B.B. was intelligent and went back to the first thing her father mentioned. "What kind of things?"

"Grown-up stuff. Elle, can you get me that package I left on the sofa?" Bill ruffled his daughter's hair. "Ready for sleepy time?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I got you something." Elle brought in the package, handing it to him. "Thanks." He kissed her briefly on the lips and then turned back to B.B. "Time for sleepy time."

Bill left the kitchen taking B.B. with him. They ascended the staircase that would take them to her room. "Daddy brought something for you when he went to Japan to visit an old friend. Can you guess what it is?"

"More origami!"

"Not until you use up all your pieces. I keep finding pieces of unused origami paper scattered around the house."

"Tatami mat!"

"You already have one in your room."

They had reached the top of the stairs and now headed down the lit hallway. The last door on the right side was B.B.'s room.

"Keep guessing."

"Anime!"

"You have more than enough of that."

"Paper lanterns!"

"Maybe next time."

"Kokeshi dolls?" At this, B.B. smirked and stared at the floor. "I can't find what I did with them, Daddy."

"Have you checked under your bed?"

She shook her head. "Hanko stamp? Folding fan? Mini Zen garden?"

Bill opened the door to her room and B.B. scampered inside. He followed her in and sat down on her bed, holding the package out to her.

"Here…open it up."

B.B. grinned and took the package. She removed it from the bag and then ripped off the paper to reveal a small box. Carefully she took out the children's size kimono. The delicate silk fabrics were bright cerulean blue. Tiny lavender and violet flowers decorated the kimono and hints of hunter green for the stems and leaves gave it an elegant and beautiful touch. B.B.'s brown eyes met her father's and she smiled widely. She handed it back to her father. Knowing what to do, Bill held it open for her while B.B. slipped her arms through to wear it over her nightgown like a robe. She turned around and planted a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

She walked around the room in it as if parading down a fashion runway.

"Do you like your kimono, B.B.?"

"It's…" B.B. frowned, in serious thought. Finally the word came to her. "Gorgeous!"

"Very good word."

"It has my favorite color, blue."

Bill nodded. "Blue like Mommy's eyes."

B.B. ran to her dresser and grabbed the picture she had of her mother. "She's so pretty."

"Yes…she is." Bill paused and then patted the bed. "Sit down, B.B. I have to tell you something very important…it's about Mommy."

B.B.'s eyes widened like pools of sepia. She sat down quietly on the bed and gazed into her aged and serious father's face. She took off the kimono and put it on the bed.

"You know…Mommy's been asleep for a long time…"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well…Mommy is coming to see you very soon. Remember last month you asked about Mommy being asleep and I told you one day she'd wake up—"

"And come back to me?"

"That's right…she's coming to see you."

B.B.'s eyes lit up brightly like lightning striking the sky at midnight. Then her smile weakened, but still remained strong. "If Mommy's been asleep since I was born…how will she know what I look like?"

Bill thought about it. _Good question._ He caressed B.B.'s cheek and ruffled her hair. "Because Mommy's been dreaming of you."

"I want to dream of her too!"

"You can baby…you have this gorgeous picture of her."

Bill picked up a framed picture of Beatrix atop B.B.'s dresser. He gave it to B.B. who sighed lovingly like a mother does when she watches her little girl and feels pride swell in her heart.

"She's the most beautiful woman I ever saw in the whole white world."

" _Wide_ world, B.B."

B.B. rubbed her head. " _Wide_." She yawned.

Bill smiled. B.B. made several humorous mispronunciations due to her young age as she tried to grasp the English language. "White" instead of "wide" was one of many. Instead of saying "I'm nervous," she'd end up saying "I was _nervousing_ " or " _evinence_ " for "evidence." Bill noticed her yawning again.

"Ready for sleepy time?"

"Mmm-hmm."

B.B. climbed into bed while Bill picked up the box and put it a nearby chair. When Bill came back, she gave him the picture of her mother and he set it aside on the dresser next to the bed.

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course, she will. And she won't just like you…she'll _love_ you." Bill gently moved the bangs out of B.B.'s face and kissed her on the forehead. "She's always with you no matter what."

"I'm going to dream about her."

"She will love that. When she comes you can tell her that you had the most beautiful dream about her." Bill pulled the blanket up to B.B.'s chin and gave her the doll she always carried with her. "Good night, sweetie."

Bill walked backwards slowly as he watched sleep overtake B.B.

"Daddy?"

He knew she wasn't totally asleep yet. "Yes?"

"Can I wear my kimono for when Mommy comes home?"

"We'll see…okay?"

"Okay…good night, Daddy."

"Night sweetheart."

Bill was standing in the doorway when B.B.'s head plopped on the pillow and she pulled her doll close to her. Moments later, she was sleeping softly, her tiny form still covered by the blanket. He closed the door and kept it a notch open in case she needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. After taking one last look at her, he made his way down the lit hallway.

Finally, Bill allowed himself to think about Beatrix and what he'd done to her those four years ago. He never stopped thinking about her after Two Pines. Every waking moment, he saw her bloodied face looking up at him trying to tell him that she was carrying his child. He didn't realize the weight of what she said that day until long after Beatrix was placed in a hospital wrapped in a coma. At the time, he had his mind focused on one task: and that was ending the life of the woman he once loved.

Bill wasn't one to regret anything he'd ever done. He believed you had one life to live and you couldn't waste it worrying or regretting. His entire adult life he spent ending the lives of others, dealing out fatalities that were not his to call. Assassination was permanent; there was no coming back from it. No undoing death. Yet after he shot Beatrix, he regretted it. Not so much for fear of her retaliation, but because as angry as he was when he found out she was getting hitched to that nobody—he still wanted her in his life. He wanted her extinct, but he still wanted her alive. Bill could never figure out which one it was, probably a mixture of both. There had never been anyone like Beatrix in his life that challenged, loved, and hated him all at once.

Yet right after Two Pines, Bill was hit with a deep sadness he had never experienced or felt before. It was like a well run dry and no matter how much rain poured into it, the well would never be full enough. That's how Bill compared his hurt too—he could think about what he did all day and all night all those four years and it never went away, it never seemed to be enough for the crime of betrayal he committed against her. The sadness was an unquenchable thirst that never left him. At Two Pines, Bill finally knew the meaning behind the phrase "murder is a crime of passion." There was little emotion on prior assignments and associated with targets. It was hit and run and make money at the end of the day.

Two Pines was totally different. There were boiling emotions attached to the target this time. Beatrix Kiddo wasn't an ordinary hit; she was his lover and the mother of his child. When he shot her in the head, only later did he realize he had done something that he knew couldn't be undone. After performing her coup de grâce, Bill had stood over her after the other Vipers had left the chapel. He looked down at her still form as blood pooled out from her head amid skull fragments and piece of gray mush that he figured was a piece of her brain. He was fascinated by her dead body—or what he thought was her corpse at the time, in the first stages of rigor mortis.

He remembered kneeling down beside her and kissing her one last time on the lips. He touched her white wedding gown, now soiled and ruined. The wet sickly smell of her sweat and blood mixed together hit him and he realized what he'd done. He had ordered her execution and the Vipers had followed through. Most importantly, _he_ had followed through and Beatrix Kiddo learned the fatal consequences of what happens when you break a murdering bastard's heart. He was thoroughly pleased at the time and he was the last one to leave Two Pines. Even now he heard his loud footsteps echoing in his ears as he left her for dead in the center of the building along with the eight dead people from her wedding party.

He hoped one day that he would be able to explain to B.B. the grave mistake he had made and the deep regret he felt about the entire matter. When he looked into B.B.'s face, he knew he should be proud of their little girl. It was especially during those times that he felt haunted by the incident at Two Pines and he knew it would never leave his memory.

Obviously it hadn't left Beatrix's mind either. That was evident just from what Bill found out from Sofie Fatale. If O-Ren was first, there was no telling who would be next on her death list. Elle? Budd? Vernita? Bill headed downstairs to talk to Elle.

**oOo**

Elle waited for Bill to come back from tucking B.B. in bed. She wasn't crazy about B.B. especially because the child wasn't even hers. B.B. was sweet, but she seemed to have an inner knowing of who Elle truly was. Something Elle was dimly aware of, especially tonight when B.B. cringed under her touch. Whatever. Elle didn't plan on having kids so it didn't matter to her. Right now she had more important things spinning in her mind.

_That bitch woke up from her coma,_ Elle thought, fuming at the idea. _This shit wouldn't have happened if Bill had let me kill her when she was knocked out on her back in that dreary hospital._ But nope, Bill still carried a torch for his ex-lover like those Olympic people who wandered around the world with the torch before bringing it to its final destination. Elle felt like vomiting her inner organs at the idea of Beatrix being alive. _How could that scrawny twat wake up after all this time?_ She wondered. Of course, she wouldn't voice that in front of Bill.

On the bright side, it meant she could beat the bullshit out of Beatrix again since there was no question that she was coming for her. Elle chuckled. What was that called in poetry when you used the same consonant several times in a row? Alliteration?

"Beat the bullshit out of Beatrix," she said aloud. "Again."

Elle loved to fantasize and not just about hot sex with Bill, but about how she'd tear Beatrix up again for the final time. Where could she start? She could use a knife to cut up her pretty little face. That was taking away from Vernita. Vern was the knife lady of the squad, Elle grinned. Then again imitation is the best form of flattery. In that case, Elle imagined herself carving her initials on Beatrix's stomach. Even better, she would carve: _Elle loves Bill loves Elle_.

"That'd be a shitter!" Elle muttered.

She could rip her hair out from the roots; punch her eyes to the point where she wouldn't be able to open them as she had done at Two Pines. Elle entertained the idea of shooting her in the heart, but that would end the fight too soon. Beatrix had to suffer to her last breath. She deserved to. She had to die gasping and begging for her death, which would be very slow and painful, if Elle had her way. Then it flashed before her like a movie on a wide screen: what if she disemboweled Bea while she was still alive? Elle's eye blinked as she pictured it in her mind, Beatrix mumbling and holding her spilling bloodied intestines.

"Sweet."

How could she do it? Simple—she'd get her hands on Beatrix's Hanzo sword. What better way to conclude the life of The Bitch who had always competed against her in everything, from Bill's affection, to being the better fighter and woman, and as the prettier and more charismatic blonde. What a great way to go down: by her very own sword. She would deserve it after she made Hanzo make her onewhen that stupid oaf swore to never create an "instrument of death" or whatever he called it. _Yeah, impale her on her own sword. What beautiful fucking irony._

And really it boiled down to a matter of respect. No matter how much Elle Driver hated Beatrix Kiddo, there was another thing she hated to admit, yet it was the truth. And that was she respected Beatrix. She respected her for being the best at her game when she was involved in the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Too bad she fell from grace.

"When you fell, Bea, it's like you jumped off the tallest fucking skyscraper in New York City and landed head first busting your little skull wide open."

Elle jolted and an orgasmic warmth spilled over her body at the idea of Beatrix Kiddo landing head first after diving off the Empire State Building. It was good that she awoke from her coma. The more Elle thought about it, the better it was. It meant that she woke up so that her worst enemy could put her back down again for good. O-Ren and her Yakuza couldn't even touch Beatrix; Sofie was a pitiful crybaby, so it was up to Elle to take care of Black Mamba. That's how she viewed it. _As bad-ass as O-Ren thought she was ordering around her personal army and having a psycho bodyguard at her side,_ Elle thought smirking, _they all crashed down like dominoes._ And Budd better not interefere with her plans otherwise he had something coming to him.

_This time it would be woman to woman, one on one,_ she thought, as it should've been all along. Elle settled back on the couch in the living room. She itched to have a cigarette, but couldn't because she was in Bill's hacienda. She had gone outside and smoked an entire pack before Bill called her in for dinner. Elle had went through the cigarettes like a child devouring their stash of Halloween candy. Bill _hated_ her smoking inside the house. _Almost as much as I hate that little two-bit bimbo bitch,_ Elle mused. Heh, more alliteration. She was about to go smoke outside when Bill entered the living room, pointing at her. There was no question in what he said next and no room for deliberation.

"You're picking up Vernita at the airport…tomorrow evening at six-thirty."


	4. An Awkward Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle picks up Vernita at the airport to bring her back to Bill's place; both former Deadly Vipers find out that Budd won't be joining them, and the assassin formerly known as Copperhead has an opportunity to meet the daughter of the Black Mamba and Snake Charmer.

The following evening around half past six at Bill's request, Elle Driver picked up Vernita Green at the airport. At first she was peeved that she had to pick her up, but then realized it was good to be out of the hacienda. The night before, she had reflected that she wasn't crazy about B.B. Oh, she was cute, no doubt about it, but what the hell? Elle figured she could lie down and spread her legs for Bill and have a cute kid too if she wanted to. That would never happen, her getting pregnant by Bill. Love-making and screwing around? Yes. Kids? Hell no. And she was sick of B.B. asking about Vernita. Her pipsqueak voice grated Elle's nerves.

_What time is she coming? How come she can't bring her daughter to play with me?_

_Didn't your Daddy ever tell you it's annoying to fucking whine?_ Elle thought, clenching her teeth. Her "Auntie Elle" façade thrown aside, Elle was back in full gear as the "hateful bitch" that Budd used to call her back when they worked together. Elle despised competing for Bill's affection. First, it was against Black Mamba who miraculously awoke from her coma. Then there was Budd. Lazy-ass Sidewinder. He was never in the picture anyway, not since he and Bill had a falling out after the massacre. But he was Bill's brother so his mere existence and the fact that he still breathed meant he blocked her path.

Now there was B.B. Elle tried hard to pretend she was interested in the little girl for Bill's sake. She knew better than to show outright contempt. Elle was well aware of the fact that the same day she showed any shred of hatred towards B.B. would be the last day she lived. If he was merciful, Bill would simply kick her out of his hacienda. But Bill was Bill. He considered himself a murdering bastard and Elle was no stranger to that fact, especially after Two Pines.

So she played up to being the doting "Auntie" to B.B. Brought her a tea-party set and hated playing it two hundred times a week. Eventually, B.B. stopped asking her to play as if she got the hint. _Good riddance, you stupid brat,_ Elle wanted to say. Instead, she had put on her saddest face and pouty lips: _aw, no more tea- party for B.B._?

Let's watch Sailor Moon, Auntie Elle! And "Auntie Elle" sat through numerous episodes of the Sailor Scouts using the planets' power to demonstrate love and justice. Elle felt she would fall over from boredom and she liked to fantasize how she'd skin alive each Sailor Scout leaving Sailor Moon for last. In Elle's dark and twisted mind, she felt Sailor Moon hogged the spotlight and Tuxedo Mask—just like Beatrix hogged the spotlight when she was involved with the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and how she did ballet around Bill. B.B. always cheered along with the Sailor Moon's catchphrase: _In the name of the moon, I will punish you_. Elle swore that one time B.B. had looked directly at her when saying it as if she meant it. _Punish me, my ass. Not before I get you first and poison your sushi. Just like I did Pai Mei, that miserable old fool._ Back to B.B., which in Elle's mind, stood for "Big Brat."

She loved fantasizing about killing off B.B. even though she knew it was impossible. Still, it didn't hurt to dream right? After all, how many times had she imagined beating the living shit out of Beatrix before finally getting to do it at Two Pines? Too many times to count, that's for damn sure. Back to B.B., Elle thought of the four-year old again. _She's devil spawn,_ Elle thought. Anything that came from Beatrix was bound to be the dirtiest and most rotten scum of the earth, worthless and trashy.

For now, she would keep pretending as long as it meant she could stay by Bill's side. If swallowing her hatred and faking love and sincerity meant she could sleep in Bill's bed and have him climb on top of her to use her in any way he damn well pleased—then Elle would act her bony ass off. Anything for Bill, the man she loved.

Elle snorted. _Bony ass_. An infamous colloquialism Budd often used to describe her. He hated her for the way she manipulated Bill. Budd saw through her thin veil. He had tried to tell Bill—that was one reason the two brothers weren't talking. He despised her and she knew it, but she didn't care. Like B.B.—Budd would end up six feet under. _All in good time, my friend,_ she thought, smirking. When, she didn't know, but it would be sooner than he thought. Now she turned her attention to her former co-worker who had flown in from Pasadena California.

She watched as Vernita approached her in the terminal, a black shoulder bag slung over her shoulder and a leather purse by her side. _She looks like a wispy little soccer mom,_ Elle thought, reaching inside her pocket for her lighter and a stray cigarette. Vernita Green was dressed in black sweat pants, a blue suede sweater with a fat black stripe across the chest area outlined by white stripes, and matching blue sneakers. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, completely boring compared to the lovely cornrow braids she used to sport. Elle shook her head, dismayed by the obvious change in the woman she had once known as "Copperhead."

Elle was dressed in her favorite black pants suit with a black matching eye-patch. People in the airport had given her long stares as if she wore the eye-patch to demonstrate a snazzy fashion statement. She was tempted more than once to lift it up just to scare those gawking jerks. Let them see how great it is to have one useful eye along with an empty eye socket. _Enough of that bullshit,_ she thought, as she lit the cigarette. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was an airport security guard.

"No smoking in the airport, ma'am."

She promptly put the cigarette and lighter away and then flashed the guard a broad smile, too wide to be genuine. "Absolutely, honey. Whatever you say."

The guard squinted at her and then walked away.

"Wouldn't want to burn up the fucking place, huh?" she spat. The guard turned around to peer at her as if he had heard her, but kept going.

Elle turned around again and realized that Vernita was right besides her, waiting with her arms folded across her chest. Right away, Elle could tell that she didn't want to be here. She kept looking around her as if she were looking for the next plane to take out of Mexico even though she had just arrived.

"Hey Vernita! It's been awhile, huh?"

Vernita nodded stiffly. "It has."

"C'mon cheer up!" Elle elbowed her. Bill can't wait to see you. How was the trip?"

"Bumpy, but alright."

"Good! It'll be like old times, you'll see—you, me, Bill, and Budd."

Vernita's quick smile was replaced by a deep frown as she followed Elle out of the airport and into the spacious lot where her Pontiac Firebird was parked close by. She remembered Elle always liked to park close whenever they did assignments together in the past. They could off the target and drive away in her "get-away car" before being noticed.

"Same old Firebird."

"Of course, honey," Elle said, patting down the front passenger seat.

Vernita got in, after tossing her bags in the backseat. As she buckled her seatbelt, she heard Elle flick her lighter over a cigarette. Elle took a drag and puffed on her cigarette.

"You don't mind if I smoke do you?" Before she could answer, Elle tossed her head back and cackled. The wind caught her long blonde hair, blowing it around. "Of course you don't!" She put the car in drive and raced out the airport's parking lot and started towards Bill's hacienda.

As Elle drove, Vernita remained cloaked in her own thoughts. She had received a phone call from Bill the day before. He'd briefly told her over the phone about what their meeting was about, and said he'd give her full details when she arrived. She had to concoct a lie to her husband, Lawrence Bell, that she was visiting old friends from college for the weekend and that she'd return by Sunday evening. He had brought the lie, just as he had brought the lie that she was a struggling student living on her own when he met her in Pasadena California. Vernita didn't like to lie, but she knew she could never reveal her past to him. Her past was dead and buried, like all the people she had murdered while working as an assassin. _Dead and buried like Beatrix should've been,_ she thought. She did let her little girl know how much she would miss her, but that she still expected her to be on her best behavior.

"You're going to be a good girl while Mommy's away, right Nikkia?"

Nikkia Bell, her heart and pride, nodded. The brown curly hair framing her face bobbed gently.

"She'll be fine, Jeannie. I'm off for the weekend and don't have to go in until the day after you come back."

Vernita was inwardly relieved that they would be okay, she knew they would. What bothered her was this 'business' as Bill called it. She hadn't heard from him in four years, not since she left the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad to start her own life. All she knew for right now was that Beatrix had awakened from her coma—that was the most Bill had told her. From there, he told her she had to come down right away because the seriousness of the matter could not be told over the phone.

"So what's up, Copperhead? You're pretty quiet," Elle said as she steered past a yellow light that quickly turned red.

"There's not much to say."

"Ah, that's what you think for right now. Wait till Bill tells you the news…then let's see if you're still mute."

Vernita rolled her eyes. Back when they were acquainted in their Deadly Viper days, Elle Driver, known as "California Mountain Snake" was famed for being obnoxious and abrasive along with her psychotic streak. She was the worst one during the massacre at Two Pines, Vernita remembered. Elle kept shooting the reverend and his wife even after they were long dead. And when it concerned Beatrix, there wasn't anything she _hadn't_ done. She had yanked and ripped out Beatrix's blonde hair, punched her eyes repeatedly until the right one was swollen shut, kicked her throat with her heeled boat, and even slapped her pregnant belly for extra measure. Vernita had been just as vicious, but watching Elle that day was unnerving. At the time, they were all intoxicated by the pure brutality of the assignment. Elle went overboard while Budd and O-Ren took their shots, but also hung back waiting for it to be over. Vernita felt like a mixture of Elle, Budd, and O-Ren—she was thrilled to beat her former co-worker up. She knew it was wrong, but continued onwards.

It wasn't until after the massacre when Vernita really took the time to honestly think about what she had done, her role in it, and how everyone had taken turns obliterating their fellow Deadly Viper. When she finally gave birth to beautiful Nikkia, and held her tiny body in her arms, only then did Vernita fully realize the horror she had inflicted on her former friend. Sometimes she regretted what she had done and she had tried to put it behind her. In actuality though, she knew she deeply regretted the fact that the job had not been finished because now Beatrix was fully awake from her coma and God only knew the extent of her plans of revenge. Listening to Elle brag about the final moment in Two Pines when Bill shot Beatrix point blank sickened Vernita and she was tempted to tell her to just shut the hell up and drive. But, she remained silent and Elle took her silence to mean consent.

"Wasn't that something, Vern? Bea sputtering 'Bill, it's your baby—BLAM!" She cracked up laughing. "I dream of that moment every night, watching that cunt's blood spill all over the chapel's wooden floor."

Vernita kept her eyes on the road. She didn't want to hear Elle describe the gory details. Witnessing it that day had been more than enough. A part of her that loved gore before that day, (after all her job was a gory one as an assassin for Bill) died after the incident at Two Pines.

"Alright," Elle said, giving one last puff on her cigarette and then tossing it out window. "Let's talk about your queasy little life. Are you content living the American Dream? The white picket fence, two-point-five kids, doting husband, and pet Lassie?"

"Yes, I have a daughter, a husband, and a dog," Vernita said defensively. "And I'm damned happy with the life I've made for myself."

Elle pressed on the gas pedal; they were almost at Bill's hacienda as they went through the desert and passed several large adobe houses.

"Aw, that's cute. What's your dog's name?"

"Barney."

"Your daughter's?"

"Nikkia."

"The lucky man?"

"Lawrence."

"What's he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"Ahhhh." Elle nodded as she steered the car over and pulled in front of a beautiful Mexican hacienda. "What kind of doctor?"

"A pediatrician."

"Very nice. You scored big time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't do so badly."

Elle turned off the car and grabbed Vernita's bags from the backseat, and tossed them at her. "Here we are, home sweet home at the Villa Quatro, Bill's humble abode."

They got out the car and headed toward the doorway. Elle was already ahead of her, as she opened the door and rushed inside. Vernita took her time, glad to have a few minutes to herself. Being in the same car with Elle was mentally draining, but now she'd get to see Bill. Vernita allowed herself in the hacienda and placed her bags down by the door. Where the hell did Elle go? Vernita closed the door and went to find her.

**oOo**

"Over here, Vern," Elle said, gesturing for her to come down the hallway.

Vernita did so and took in the beautiful surroundings. Bill wasn't a man who lived on barely adequate means. He had plenty of money and it showed in the comfortable house furnishings. She realized she was at the entrance of Bill's bedroom. Inside, Bill paced in front of a king-sized bed, while holding a frantic conversation on a cell-phone. The first thing that caught her eye was the long sleek samurai sword displayed on the wall in a glass case. Vernita knew that wasn't just any sword, but one crafted from the legendary Hattori Hanzo, one of Bill's many mentors.

She was going to greet Bill, when she realized his conversation with the party on the other end was intense and didn't allow for any interruptions. Bill waved to her briefly and continued to pace back and forth like an anxious prisoner in a cramped cell, awaiting his execution to be carried out.

"Listen…why can't you understand that you must come out here…Budd, this is no fucking joke, I swear on my life that it isn't…you need too—"

Bill's free hand was clenched into a tight fist. With his other hand, he gripped the cell-phone, pressing it against his ear as if trying to crazy-glue it there. Elle smirked and walked out the bedroom leaving Vernita standing with the infuriated Bill.

"Would I—you need to let that go—it was four years ago—"

Vernita realized that Budd was the only one not here with them, that is, aside from O-Ren. Based on the heated conversation she heard between him and Bill, he didn't plan on coming out to Mexico to hear what his older brother had to say. She was unaware of the tension between them after the massacre at Two Pines. She knew there was always some kind of sibling rivalry between them even before Beatrix had disappeared for three months. Whatever it was, it had worsened.

She could tell from Bill's eerie low voice that he was in angry to the point where he'd snap and cut someone's life short if they had happened to be standing in his path. How he'd do it? She didn't like to think about it. She knew he had a tendency to overreact and get nasty when truly infuriated. _Beatrix had been a victim of Bill's rage, but then again,_ Vernita thought—she _did it to herself by running off like that leaving the squad._ She looked up again when she heard the familiar throaty voice complete with a Texas drawl.

" _Hell no! I ain't comin' down there just so you can act like nothin' took place. Let 'er have 'er revenge all she pleases—this is what you get fer draggin' O-Ren, Vernita, Elle, and me into yer love affair with that blonde broad—_ "

Bill started talking in his usual slow manner, but Vernita could hear the anger building behind each syllable.

"Budd…if you cleaned the wax out your ears…you would realize that I'm not acting like nothing happened…I need you come down here…tonight…yes, I said tonight…" Bill paused as he listened to Budd on the other line. Then he marched to the wall and smacked his palm flat against it, trying to get his aggression out in a way that wouldn't cause too much harm on him or Vernita. "You're being really stupid…damn you…fuck you…I'm looking out—"

" _—an' even worse you go hookin' up with that crazy blonde bimbo whose more crooked than a cop dealin' crack t'the guys he locks up! Then you expect me t'be calm an' cool about it—well, I ain't!_ "

Vernita noticed that Bill was doing his best to keep his temper down. It wasn't working. The lower his voice dropped and the calmer he sounded, the more enraged he became.

"B.B. would love to see you…she keeps asking for you…she loves her uncle."

" _You ain't gettin' me t'come out there t' see B.B. as cute an' cuddly as she is. Stop usin' yer little girl fer yer own twisted means._ "

Budd said more, but Vernita couldn't hear it. Bill lashed out. His words struggled to come out between his clenched teeth.

"Why? Because you're my damned brother that's why! Shit, what else do you want me to say! And how dare you…say that I would use my little girl…for my own agenda…"

Budd shouted back, his words in a mad rush: " _Then why the hell did you put a bullet in 'er head? Why'd you get me an' the rest of the Vipers to go an' beat 'er up when all she was gonna do was wake up an' kill Renny?_ "

She killed O-Ren!

Vernita's eyes widened. Bill caught her shocked expression and held up his index finger to indicate he'd be with her as soon as possible. He motioned for her to close the door, which she did. Meanwhile, Budd continued to rant on the other line.

" _—now you playin' t' be a good Daddy when you ain't even told B.B. the truth about what you did t'her Mommy—you know what? Fuck you, Bill and go straight t'hell! Don't call my phone anymore as long as you live—an' that won't be a long time, now that she's up an' about after wakin' from that coma—_ "

"Budd, shut the fuck up and listen closely…first off, I didn't know she was going to wake up…none of us could've known that…hello?" Bill held the cell-phone away from him as if he had a hard time getting reception and then brought to his hear again. "Hello? HELLO?"

Fed up, Bill threw the phone at the wall. It slammed down to the floor. Bill took a deep breath and glanced at Vernita.

"I'm sorry, Vern…that you had to see this…son of a bitch hung up on me."

There was a knock from outside and the door opened a crack. Then it opened wider and B.B. entered the room, her brown eyes wide and bright.

"Hi baby," Bill said, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. B.B. hugged him and then turned to their visitor.

Vernita's heart had cemented when she heard Budd mention O-Ren's death, but immediately upon seeing B.B., her heart softened like clay. Apparently, B.B. had the same effect on her father because he calmed down immediately.

"Vernita is a good friend that Daddy hasn't seen in a long while. We have grown-up talk to talk about. How about you watch a movie and then sleepy time?"

"Okay." She turned to Vernita. "Me and Daddy had time together for dinner."

"Really?" Vernita asked, sincerely interested in what B.B. had to tell her. She was startled at how adorable Beatrix's little girl was. Beatrix would've been extremely proud.

"You mean we 'spent' time together. Daddy and Daddy's little girl," Bill corrected.

B.B. nodded. "'Spent' time together," she parroted. "Daddy's little girl and Daddy." Then she switched the topic. "Is Uncle Budd still coming over?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Awww." B.B. squinted as if she were about to cry. She was obviously disappointed. "I miss Uncle Budd…he doesn't come over no more."

" _Anymore_." Bill sighed. He hated to let her down. "I'm sorry, B.B. Daddy tried." He flipped back the topic. "So what does B.B. want to watch tonight? Full Metal Alchemist? Battle Royale?"

"Isn't Battle Royale too bloody and violent?" Vernita asked with motherly concern.

"Uh-uh," B.B. said. She looked upwards at Vernita. "Daddy lets me watch Shogun Assassin! We watch it together."

Vernita blinked in astonishment. What was Bill thinking! Leave it to him to let his little girl watch the most violent films. Bill turned to her as if he had read her mind.

"I'm teaching her self-defense. Those films and anime programs are violent…but this is a violent world we live in…I'm sure you know that as well as I do, Vernita."

Vernita nodded. She understood Bill's warped thinking. Then again, it wasn't exactly warped. He didn't want to shelter B.B. from the harsh realities of the world. And maybe he was exposing her to cartoony violence so that later on he would feel more prepared to tell his daughter what he did to her mother. She doubted Bill had told B.B. the full truth about that and she knew Budd felt the same way based on what she had overheard. However, Vernita knew better than to ask that question.

B.B. said, "I wanna watch Sailor Moon."

Bill pretended to faint, but caught himself before hitting the ground. B.B. giggled at him, entertained by the show he put on. It was obvious they played like this often.

"Oh no," Bill said, clutching his heart. "Looks like Sailor Moon wins again. Why not Dragon Ball-Z?"

B.B. wrinkled her nose as if her father had farted after eating a can of baked beans. "That show sucks!"

They left Bill's bedroom and passed by Elle who sat in the living room, flipping through a magazine. B.B. grabbed her father's hand and he held hers firmly. Vernita decided she'd go with Bill to walk B.B. to her room rather than share the same space with Elle. Eventually she would have to later, but for now she was in no rush.

Elle tossed the magazine aside and stood up. "Need help with anything Vern?"

"No thanks."

Elle turned her attention to B.B. "Hello sweetie!"

"Hi, Auntie Elle."

"Did you enjoy dinner with Daddy?"

"I did."

"Good! How about we watch Sailor Moon tomorrow?"

"Okay." B.B. yawned. "We watch Sailor Moon tomorrow when I come home from church."

"Sounds like a plan."

Elle ruffled B.B.'s hair. Then she went back to the couch, picked up the magazine and resumed flipping through it. As an afterthought she said, "I'll prepare drinks or take some out from the cooler—whatever you and Vernita want."

"That's fine," Bill said, still clutching B.B.'s hand in his.

Vernita's heart nearly fell out her chest and landed on the floor. She had watched B.B. very carefully when Elle spoke to her. And immediately she knew how B.B. truly felt about "Auntie Elle." For starters, B.B. had squeezed her father's hand when Elle stood up. Then the way she looked at Elle…there was a faint sparkle in her eyes like the sun hitting a dime. It was so brief that one could almost miss it, but Vernita saw it for what it was. Through raising her daughter and working with other children from coaching Little League, Vernita had learned that kids could read adults really well—much better than adults could read them. Their intuition was so accurate that it was frightening. _You ain't foolin' her,_ Vernita thought smugly.

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you guys," Elle said, her voice floating upstairs to them.

**oOo**

B.B. plucked the framed picture sitting on her dresser and gave it to Vernita. Meanwhile, Bill set up her television. Vernita stared at the picture of Beatrix. She marveled at the golden hair and the radiant smile of the woman she had once called a friend before betraying her four years ago. Of course, they weren't friends anymore….

"Did you know my Mommy?"

"Yes, baby."

"See, my Mommy's gorgeous."

"She certainly is."

B.B. smiled and then looked at the floor as if embarrassed. Then she looked at Vernita again. "You're gorgeous too." She blushed and stared at her feet.

Vernita gently cupped B.B.'s face in her hands. "And you take after your Mommy: you're gorgeous too." She brushed the little girl's hair out of her face.

"What do we say?" Bill started.

"Thank you…Miss…"

"Vernita."

"Vernita!" B.B. said. "Can I show you the kimono Daddy got for me when he went to Japan? You'll like it!"

"No, B.B. I have to talk with Vern—"

"Let her show me…" Vernita said, winking. "It'll mean a lot to her."

Bill sighed and nodded at his daughter. "Go ahead, sweetie."

B.B. smiled widely and went to find her kimono. While her back was turned, Vernita mouthed _Japan?_ Bill mouthed back _Sofie._ Vernita nodded in understanding.

"Look at me!"

B.B. wore the new kimono with floral print, the sleeves coming up just above her wrists. She wore it like a bath robe.

"One of these days…I'll teach you the proper way to put it on." Bill said with deep warmth. "There's a lot that goes into wearing a kimono. It's very elegant attire from Japan."

"Elegant a tired?"

"No, B.B., elegant _attire_. That means clothing." Bill kissed her on the cheek and then went to her anime collection that was stored in a medium-sized treasure chest. While he looked for the anime, B.B. chatted with Vernita.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I wish Daddy brought me one from Japan," Vernita said playfully. Bill glanced over his shoulder, a smug smirk flashed across his face.

"I'll tell Daddy to get you one next time."

"Thank you, baby. What design should I get?"

"Mine with the blue and flowers!"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, B.B. I don't want to be a copycat." Vernita shook her head and pretended to pout. "It looks beautiful on you."

"You mean gorgeous!"

Vernita nodded. "Gorgeous is today's word. I see Daddy's been teaching you words straight from the dictionary, huh?"

B.B. smiled. "Yes, Daddy teaches me lots of words." She carefully took the kimono off and placed it on her bed. "I want to verse you in Chinese checkers."

Vernita furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to what she meant. B.B. took out the box from her drawer and placed it on the floor. She patted the floor next to her, indicating for Vernita to sit down with her.

Bill turned around holding two videos. "She means she wants to play against you, Vernita. You… _versus_ B.B."

"Yeah!" B.B. said. She jumped up and gave Vernita the biggest hug she could muster with her little arms.

Vernita leaned over and hugged B.B. She'd be a wonderful playmate for Nikkia, she thought. If only Bill and I had more time…if only what happened four years ago didn't happen…

"B.B.," her father said slowly. "I'm afraid Vern can't play Chinese checkers with you…I have to talk with her."

"Can she watch Sailor Moon with me? Please?"

Bill thought for a moment. "The first fifteen minutes. Afterwards, she has to join me and Auntie Elle for important grown-up talk."

"Okay! Thanks Daddy!" B.B. gave her father a hug.

"I'll be outside waiting for you, Vernita. As for you sweetie…I'll tuck you in bed for sleepy time within the hour." He headed towards the doors. "Enjoy your time ladies." He closed the doors to B.B.'s room and went downstairs to check up on Elle about the status of the drinks.

**oOo**

Fifteen minutes later, Vernita walked out of B.B.'s room after giving the little girl a bear hug and a kiss good night. B.B. hadn't wanted her to leave and if it were up to Vernita, she would've stayed there the entire night watching Sailor Moon, Full Metal Alchemist, and the rest of B.B.'s expansive anime collection. But she was here on serious matters and Bill was expecting her…as was Elle. Bill was punctual as he was waiting her in the dimly lit hallway.

"How was she?" Bill asked. They started down the hallway.

"She was excited—and she's quite the chatterbox." Vernita smiled. "She told me about her preschool, learning colors, numbers, and ABC's…very fast learner, I'm sure you had a hand in that. She did more talking than actual watching."

Bill was extremely pleased. A tight smiled tugged at his lips. "Well…if she doesn't like you…you got to kill her to say hello. But, if she likes you…you can't shut her up. She's a chip off the ole blonde in that regard."

Vernita remembered the earlier interaction between B.B. and Elle. B.B sounded almost as if she didn't want to respond back to her and that she had finally spoke up as an afterthought. Her voice sounded forced and choked.

"She loves you though…" Bill said calmly. "I can see it in her eyes. She knows you're a Mommy and wanted you to bring your daughter…her name is Nikkia? Right?"

She nodded. "I carry her picture everywhere." Vernita fished in her pocket and pulled out a tiny picture of Nikkia on her fourth birthday. She gave it to Bill.

"Wow…she certainly takes after her mother…beautiful…gorgeous…I wonder if she'll be like her mother." He handed the picture back to Vernita, who shoved it in her pocket.

"I hope not…at least, I don't want her living the life I used to lead."

Bill had a quizzical expression on his face and he was going to say something about it, but in the end, decided not to. He and Vernita would bring up their daughters as they saw fit, however different—or similar—their upraising would be.

"She showed me the picture…of Beatrix."

"I noticed."

They were at the top of the stairs now.

"Still love her after all these years?"

Bill couldn't speak for a moment and he merely nodded. "I did love her…in the best way I knew how. I guess I still do. At one time…I showed her my sweet side…" He halted as if he realized he was revealing a dark secret that he wanted no one to know. He continued in a firm confident tone: "B.B. has the right to know who her mother is."

"You still feel for her…even after what she did to O-Ren?"

"O-Ren is the reason we're here."

They started down the stairs.

"Bill?" Vernita said, halfway down.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is precious and beautiful…not to mention very polite. You should be proud. I know Beatrix would be."

"Thank you." Bill nodded. He titled his head in deep thought. "I'm doing…the best I can…given the circumstances."

"You're doing a fine job."

"And I'm sure you are too…with Nikkia."

A sad smile spread across Vernita's face. They continued down the stairs and entered the living room to meet Elle where now they would have their "reunion."

Minus Budd and O-Ren.

 


	5. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bill reveals Beatrix's bloody path of revenge, Vernita remembers her past as Copperhead, which leads to explosive tension between her and Elle.

"I suggest…we get down to business." Bill pointed towards the kitchen. "You remember; I'm quite sure, Vernita… your way around the kitchen…" he stepped over to the bar. "Feel free to fix yourself a sandwich, a drink, whatever you like…would you like some coffee?"

"That'd be fine."

Bill went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. Vernita remained silent and didn't bother to exchange small conversation with Elle. She had enough of that on the way to Bill's hacienda. Bill returned with a lighter, an incense stick, and a holder for it. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his head as if feeling the onset of a migraine.

"I'm going to explain to you…what Sofie already told me…Elle, you know about it already, but Vernita does not…I don't want to keep you longer than necessary." Bill straightened up on the couch. "I know you have a family to tend to…so I'm going to get right to the point of the matter."

Vernita heard Elle flick a lighter, and then snap it shut. Fumes of smoke filled the air. Vernita wrinkled her nose and turned towards Bill. No doubt he would say something. Back in the day, smoking was strictly forbidden in his hacienda. Bill stared at Elle, who smoked in the room.

"I'm going to let that slide for today Elle…but you know the rules of this house."

"'No smoking in the hacienda.'" Elle whined, bobbing her head up and down as if she'd heard it all before. "Alright, I'll put it out just for you."

"No…just…stop and listen to what I have to say." Bill took a moment to place the incense in the tiny ceramic square holder. It was pearl white, O-Ren's favorite color. He lit them and a faint jasmine scent filled the air as if competing against Elle's fumes.

_Or was it Elle's fumes that competed against the incense lit to honor O-Ren?_

"This is in memory of O-Ren…she loved incense…and especially the scent of jasmine."

Vernita watched as the incense began to burn; the top of the stick glowed red. She could hear the pain in Bill's voice, even though he struggled against it. His voice carried a matter-of-factual tone even though he was obviously upset. The last time Vernita had heard that odd-even tone was when Bill had told them his plan against Beatrix and what he wanted him and the Vipers to do to her once he found out she was alive and pregnant. She forced herself to focus on what he was saying now.

"O-Ren…as I'm sure you figured out by now…is no longer alive. Beatrix…however… is very much alive. She went after O-Ren… but not before she mutilated Sofie Fatale by chopping off not one…but both her arms…I came in from seeing her just the other night…and I knew right then…that I had to call you Vernita…and let you know that Beatrix Kiddo is coming and she is coming to kill you." Bill turned to Elle, who smirked. His piercing glare zeroed in on her. "She's coming to kill you too, Elle, so wipe that fucking smirk off your pretty face."

Vernita sat in a hushed silence. She and O-Ren had been close during their squad days…and now she was gone? They had done numerous assignments together and it seemed as if their targets always underestimated O-Ren to be fragile and easily broken. They were sadly mistaken. O-Ren might have appeared like a cherry blossom, lovely and harmless, but as an assassin she possessed the strength and fury of a dragon. She didn't always reveal these traits as outwardly as Vernita, who tended to be vicious and strike without warning, true to her namesake, _Copperhead_. Instead, O-Ren's codename, _Cottonmouth_ , fit her perfectly since the viper she was named for wouldn't attack first unless threatened. But once she was attacked—she would play with her prey, biting, but not injecting venom until it was time for the kill. They were a good team together on assignments due to their different styles. Vernita always loved watching her take down a target. After it was over, O-Ren would kneel to the ground as if in some form of warped respect and then they would return to Bill to let him know the mission was accomplished.

O-Ren was gone…

She had overheard Budd on the phone when he mentioned it, but now it seemed too real since it came from Bill's mouth. It was impossible to believe that a woman as deadly as O-Ren was now a cold corpse in the ground, worm-meat. And she hadn't been killed off by rival gangs in Japan. No, she had been killed by a former colleague, a Deadly Viper.

_Mother-fuckin' Black Mamba,_ Vernita thought.

Bill caught the empty look in her eyes. "I'll spare you the details, Vern…but I'll say that she died 'honorably'. She didn't back down from Beatrix, she fought her head on, that is…after her bodyguard and personal army were dismantled. She gave it all she had…and lost in the end. She will not be easily forgotten."

Vernita nodded and felt a tear sting her eye. She refused to let it come down. Bill continued talking. This time the subject was Beatrix.

"It's like I told Elle before…her heart just kept on beating after I busted a cap in her crown."

She had it in her to react explosively, but she remained subdued. She wanted to make sure she had enough anger to put to deadly use against Beatrix Kiddo when they came face to face again. Vernita could already feel the rage boiling in her body. It wasn't the same rage that had made Beatrix kill O-Ren. That type of rage was off the meter. However, Vernita did feel angry and it was mixed with the shock that Beatrix had woken up from her coma. Her being in a coma was disappointing since they had thought they finished her off four years ago in that tiny chapel in El Paso. Now she was wide awake and thirsty for blood. Especially blood from the Deadly Vipers.

Vernita's eyes narrowed to black slits. Sure, she and Beatrix had been friends once—but now that 'friend' was coming to kill her and Vernita's vicious side that she had kept well-hidden from her family for the past four years resurfaced.

"Some bitches just don't stay dead," she growled.

"You can say that again," Elle said. "We didn't kill her then, so we'll do it this time. Shit, I'll be the one to do the honors."

Vernita shook her head, as emotions ranging from anger and fear rushed through her. It was going to take time to process all this, she knew. She shouldn't have fucked Beatrix over, but it was too late for regrets and apologies, no matter how sincere and heartfelt.

_And if O-Ren was gone, then who was next?_ She wondered, but didn't voice her question. She wasn't afraid…she had no reason to be…or did she? She hadn't forgotten how to wield a knife or any edged weapon for that matter. Knives ranging from pocket to butcher, daggers, bayonets, sogs, cleavers—it didn't matter the type or size, Vernita was skilled in each one and if she had to use it against her former friend, then so be it. It's about self protection and self-preservation at this point. _No fucking way is she coming after me,_ Vernita thought, her dark eyes narrowing as she stared at a point in the wall. She may have to practice for a day, go outside of Pasadena to brush up on her skills, but she still had it in her. _Copperhead still knows how to wield a knife…come see me_ … _bitch_.

Meanwhile, Elle smoked her cigarette as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if the fact that Beatrix Kiddo—formerly known as the 'deadliest woman in the world' —coming to kill her was a mere fantasy or a joke, entertaining and laughable.

"What about Budd?" Vernita asked, remembering the heated conversation between him and Bill.

"Who gives a bowl of cherries about him," Elle said, puffing on her cigarette. "He didn't come when Bill called him, so let her off that bushwhackin' scrub…" She stopped when she saw Bill's heavy glare. "What Bill? You called him and he didn't have the decency to come here and hear you out. It's his fucking fault if Bea cuts his pathetic life short."

Ignoring Elle, Bill said, "I'll have to tell him in person. That's the only way I'll be able to tell him…is if I go out to his trailer in El Paso, Texas… knock on the door and tell him face to face that Beatrix is coming to kill him. It's the only way to get him to really understand the extreme seriousness of the situation that he's in…that we're all in, if you want the honest… unadulterated truth."

"When do you plan on seeing him?"

"Next week possibly. I'll figure it out."

Elle said, "Maybe we'll get extra lucky and Bea will take care of him before you reach him."

Vernita blinked at her words. Two words found its way to her lips. "My baby."

O-Ren didn't have family…there was no one to mourn her save for Sofie Fatale…and maybe other crime bosses in the Tokyo Underworld. Vernita, on the other hand, had a family to worry about…and this fact frightened her now. Suddenly she wasn't worried for her life, but the life of her daughter. Who's to say that Beatrix wouldn't try to kill her daughter too—like an even exchange for Vernita beating her up when she was pregnant?

All this stemmed from Beatrix's rage. Beatrix was hell to deal with when she was angry, Vernita knew. She could be irrational and go over the top just like Bill tended to overreact. And Beatrix wasn't just angry or irrational; she was wrapped in rage like a mummy layered in his bandages. She knew this by what Bill said next.

"She went through all of O-Ren's bodyguards…don't know if there was really eighty-eight like the name implies. The point is…she went through them using the sword that Hattori Hanzo made for her…he vowed never to make another sword…"

"That lousy fucker," Elle muttered, shaking her head.

"She used it against Sofie and O-Ren…" Bill said. He shook his head and sighed. "She's back…Christ; I can't believe that she's alive after all this time…" He got off the sofa and headed to the kitchen to get Vernita's coffee.

Elle leaned against the leather couch, apparently untouched by everything that had taken place. Still smoking on her cigarette, she poured Bacardi into a plastic red cup. After taking a drag, she gulped down the drink and slammed the cup on the table. Vernita watched her, disgusted and not the least bit surprised.

"You want some?" Elle said, holding the bottle up.

Vernita shook her head. "Coffee suits me just fine, thank you."

Bill came back with a steaming mug of coffee. He left and came back with a carton of cream and sugar packets. "Add whatever you wish, Vernita."

Elle glared at Vernita, scrutinizing her with her one blue eye. The other eye was concealed by a flaming red eye patch that she had changed earlier from the black one. "What's a matter, girlie? You too good to drink now?"

"No. Elle, once you have a child of your own, you change."

Vernita met Bill's tired brown eyes. She saw that he totally understood. There was a brief warm expression on his face as if he had just stepped onto a bright sunny beach. Such an expression was rarely seen crossing Bill's older worn features, especially as the man he used to be—a brutal vicious killing machine in charge of an assassination squad. But this was now and she took it to mean he knew where she was coming from. Bill wasn't the only one who had changed.

Vernita Green, known as _Copperhead_ while affiliated with the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, was no longer Vernita Green. She was Jeannie Bell, mother of beautiful, innocent, and sweet four-year old Nikkia Bell, and wife of the handsome and intelligent Doctor Lawrence Bell. However, in the end, to the two people in the room, it didn't matter who she gave birth to or who she married, or what she changed her name to. They would always know her as the knife-wielding Vernita Green who stabbed and gutted her victims during her assassin days under Bill's leadership.

"You know something…you're the best woman I've ever seen with an edged weapon," Bill said, leaning back, and throwing his arms around the couch. "Those were the days…weren't they?"

"Damn right, they were." Vernita forced herself to flash a proud grin. "Thanks Bill."

"Remember the days, Vern?" Elle asked, pouring herself another cup of Bacardi. It was obvious that she was the only one enjoying the drink. "Every time after an assignment, after an oh-so-satisfying kill, you had to have a drink. Beer, gin, rum, scotch, vodka, whiskey, tequila, Bacardi—you'd drink like a fish in the sea and get fucking wasted." She puffed on her cigarette. "Uh-huh, don't think I forgot, because I sure as hell didn't."

"You have a good memory," Vernita said stiffly.

"Of course, I do! Hot damn, I'm the only one who still hangs around, keeping the memory of the Deadly Vipers alive—"

"Elle!" Bill sent her a furious glare. "That's enough!"

He didn't want to be reminded as to the reason he called Vernita down to Mexico. O-Ren Ishii had been murdered by Beatrix Kiddo using a Hanzo sword no less, and here Elle was rambling on about keeping alive the memory of his now collapsed organization. _Shit, at times, Elle had no sense or tact,_ Bill thought as he folded his arms across his chest, his angry glare still focused on her.

Elle got up and sat next to him, moving close to his body like a kitten cozying up to her mother cat, seeking warmth and love. "I'm sorry, baby," she cooed.

"Fine." Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just…back up for a moment."

"Sure thing, honey." Elle gave him his space and resumed her conversation with Vernita. "So when was the last time you got shit-faced and woke up with a hangover, Vern?"

"Before Two Pines."

A heavy uncomfortable silence exploded in the room. Bill felt it like a blast of frigid air, but said nothing. Elle's one eye blinked and Vernita stared at the floor.

Vernita had stopped her late night binges, nights at the bar drinking shot after shot the same day of the massacre at Two Pines. _It was strange and funny,_ she thought. One would think that she would've got drunk as a daily habit _after_ the massacre. That would've been the natural order of things. Instead, it was the complete opposite. Vernita never knew why it happened. She was exhilarated when she had participated in beating up Beatrix, and even more thrilled when Bill performed the coup de grâce.

Soon, that thrilled feeling would leave her when she realized what she had done…but that wouldn't come, at least, not for awhile.

She had her final drink the night before they headed out to the tiny quiet chapel in El Paso Texas. Vernita remembered toasting with Elle, O-Ren, and Budd. They had gotten themselves drunk, for what, she didn't know. They had toasted to the fact that in less than twenty-four hours they would wipe that bitch's existence from the planet and their memories. Beatrix Kiddo rose to the top of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and Vernita knew she wasn't the only one who was sick of Bill doting and favoring her. She was happy to have decimated her, but she couldn't bring herself to drink a drop of liquor after that day. It was her last assignment as a Deadly Viper. Of course, no one knew at the time that by ending Beatrix, or at least trying to, they would also inevitably end the squad's existence. Vernita sighed, as she remembered those days.

Seeing it was quiet, Elle took the opportunity to hog the limelight. She poured herself another cup of Bacardi, the drink spilling over, and gulped it down like a thirsty man in the desert who hadn't sipped water in seven days. Elle was never one to hide how she felt—except for when absolutely necessary, so that she could achieve her twisted goals. She was abrasive and obnoxious on her own, but when she got drunk, she was ten times worse. It's often said that when a person's drunk, they become extremely honest and right now, her drunken state along with her lively personality (if it can be called that) combined together to make her even more atrocious.

"Kids." She snorted. "I have none of my own. Don't want a stinkin' rug-rat either. Ugh, can you imagine changing shitty diapers and toilet-training them to pee in the porcelain throne and _not_ on the fucking floor? I wouldn't be caught dead doing that shit." She took one last puff on her cigarette and then stubbed it in an ashtray. "I have no patience for whiny brats." She shook her head. "Oh yeah, I just don't have those motherly instincts, Vern. I'd be forced to smother them in their sleep for waking me up at all hours of the night."

Bill's face tightened as if his skin had been stretched taut across his muscles and pinned down with needles. Vernita knew from previous experience and the many years she'd known him, that it wasn't what he said that mattered, but rather, what he _didn't_ say. After all, before he gave the parting shot to Beatrix, he was eerily silent when watching the Vipers beat her up those four years ago. He just stood in the entrance of the chapel next to Sofie Fatale. He didn't utter a single syllable while Beatrix was punched, kicked, and spat on from all the Deadly Vipers. Vernita had always wondered what he was thinking that day, but she never worked up the courage to ask him. Even now she couldn't work up the nerve to ask him what was on his mind.

_Elle's too comfortable and thinks she can say whatever she wants in front of Bill,_ Vernita thought. _She's babbling because she's drunk._

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Bill said.

Vernita blinked. She didn't realize she had voiced her thoughts aloud about Elle being too honest when she was drunk.

"Is there an order she's going down?" Vernita asked, ignoring Elle's glare. Elle obviously heard her, but whatever. It didn't bother her, since Elle had only one eye. Damned if she wasn't glaring at her like she wanted to murder her and accomplish Black Mamba's goal ahead of time.

"I honestly don't know…but I'm sure she's saving me for last…I'm not too worried about it…not for right now." Bill poured himself a shot of brandy and gulped it down thirstily. "I'll be ready when she comes…that you better fucking believe."

"I hope I'm next on her list so I can kill her ass," Elle said. Then she turned to Vernita, paying no attention to Bill in the room. "Girl talk, Bill. So leave."

Bill didn't budge. "I'm staying right here…" he snatched the bottle of Bacardi from Elle's grip and slammed it on the table. "You've had more than enough to drink tonight." Then he got up. "On the other hand, I'm locking this up. I don't need you wasting my drinks…" He turned to Vernita. "I'll be right back. Gotta go check up on my B.B."

Bill left the living room and Elle watched him, looking as if she were going to pounce on him from behind. Then she turned to Vernita who sat poker straight in the sofa.

"Awww, party-pooper. So, V…"

"Yes, Elle."

"Are you afraid of her killing your little girl? What's her name again? Nicole? Natalie?"

" _Nikkia_." Vernita spoke through clenched teeth. She was losing her patience with Elle's drunkenness and she wished she had this conversation with Bill one to one.

Elle waved her hand and flipped her long blonde hair. She was trying to appear sexy, but all she did was clumsily fall back against the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I meant—so what will you do when she blasts a hole through your little girl's brains?"

Vernita's jaw dropped. _That—shit, that bitch—how fucking dare she!_ She didn't ask "what if," but posed the question as if it was a definite possibility without any gray shades of doubt. She rose, her chest heaving, and her dark brown eyes took on a murderous gleam. Vernita pointed at her as if she were an assigned target.

"Fuck you, Elle."

"What?" Elle suddenly bolted to her feet. The slurred aspect of her speech suddenly disappeared as if she had sobered up in a nanosecond. "What's your problem? I'm just asking you a simple question. What would you do if you saw your girl's brains spa-lat-ter-ing all over the family room?"

"Bitch." Tremors of rage overcame Vernita. "You know what you just said isn't fucking funny."

"I didn't…I wasn't…" Elle stopped, her blue eye staring at the floor. Then she looked up and grinned cruelly at Vernita. "That'd be something wouldn't it? If she came in your house, killed Nikkia right in front of you. Or she can do one better and murder you in front of your precious little Nikkia, then slash up your beloved Dr. Bell." She busted out laughing, her tall frame towering over Vernita's shorter stature. "That'd be even, wouldn't it? You shot up her nerdy little shit of a groom at Two Pines…" Elle paused briefly, her blue eye fluttering. "Or was it O-Ren who did it? No wonder that half-breed bitch got knocked off first."

Vernita was speechless. _How dare this bitch go on and on?_ Elle's taunts about her future death affected her, but not as much as the other bullshit she spouted out. Not only did she joke about her little girl being murdered, but she totally disrespected the memory of O-Ren. She talked crassly about O-Ren as if she were a hated enemy and not a loved friend. Elle might as well have snatched the incense lit in her memory and douse it in water. She had continued to smoke as if trying to drive out the incense's scent; that was a thought that had ran through Vernita's mind earlier, but she tried not to think of it like that. Now she realized how true it was. Elle's smoking was her warped way of competing against O-Ren, who had never harmed her. If Bill's attention wasn't one hundred percent focused on Elle; then an ugly jealous streak as bright as an emerald would emerge, and Vernita was beginning to see this now.

She even wished death on Budd in a roundabout way. _What the hell was that!_ Vernita thought. She couldn't believe that Elle had the nerve to bash Budd right in front of his brother. And how come Bill didn't stop it? Didn't he have boundaries? Even if he was angry at Budd from their last conversation—blood was thicker than water, it was supposed to be like that. Elle wasn't even pure water, she was contaminated, dirty and tainted.

Vernita felt nauseated from the way Elle's hatred and jealousy manifested itself towards other people in Bill's life. Her comments about Budd and O-Ren were revolting and drenched in hatred. B.B. wasn't exempt from her insanity even though she was an innocent little girl. Now she knew why they had never been able to work together on assignments. Elle always had to have the credit even if all she did was provide transportation to get to the target and let Vernita do all the work.

Elle Driver truly was a psychotic bitch.

Her intense jealousy was most likely the main reason she killed Pai Mei! Vernita had always suspected that Elle had done something to the elderly man after she had returned from training, with one eye missing, and claiming that he had died of...mysterious causes. It was all starting to make sense now.

Then what she said about having children. Didn't it register in Bill's mind that Elle hated the child he had conceived with Beatrix? It was plain as day to Vernita, and she couldn't comprehend how Bill allowed Elle that—Vernita couldn't even think of a word to describe her at this point—how he allowed Elle to be around his daughter, B.B. She was jealous of an innocent child and Vernita wouldn't put it past her to actually murder B.B. because of what she represented. Of course, Elle was pretending as she had always done. She was more of a liar than Bill thought Beatrix was; Vernita knew that for a fact. _She's saying all this bullshit now and carrying on worse than before because Bill's not in the room._ All these thoughts ran through Vernita's mind.

Elle was oblivious to her stunned silence.

"So first she sheds Mama V's blood—wait; it's 'Jeannie Bell' as in I-dream-of-fucking-Jeannie—that's what we're calling ourselves these days, right? Ha-ha! Fucking Jeannie! Get it? It has two meanings." Elle saw her stabbing glare and took it as her cue to continue. "Afterwards, she slits little Nikkia's throat while Mommy watches and then BOOM! She shoots up your little hubby, the good doctor Bell who can't even save himself!" Now Elle roared with laughter, not even realizing the muddled way she described the order in which Beatrix might come after Vernita and her family.

Vernita's dark eyes widened and her hands balled into tight fists. One image flashed in her mind: that of a sharp shiny silver knife…sticking out of Elle's one intact eye. She'd blind the bitch and then tear her open and gut her like a fish. Or she'd just impale her and pin her to the ground like an insect in a display case.

Without hesitation, Vernita dashed into Bill's kitchen searching for the largest and sharpest knife she could find. She opened drawers and slammed them shut in frustration. She spun around looking for a knife holder; Bill had everything in his kitchen, so he had to have one of these. Suddenly she saw it: in the corner on a high shelf as if Bill was keeping it out of B.B.'s reach—which he most likely was, now that he had a young child to protect and look out for—was a red plastic voodoo knife holder. The knives were placed in the holder shaped like a person so that they appeared to be stabbing them. _Wonderful,_ Vernita thought, as she snatched a knife out. Eight inches of sliver steel flashed before her eyes. _Perfect._ She rushed back to the living room, her heart slamming against her ribcage.

Soon Elle would resemble that voodoo knife holder.

In the living room, Elle wasn't fazed by the fact that Vernita returned, carrying a knife with deadly purpose. In fact, she was excited to see her, which was strange considering she knew what she said would infuriate Vernita. But that's what Elle lived for: to push people's buttons.

"YEAH!" Elle shrieked. "That's what I like to see. Not that demure Jeannie Bell-I'm-a-lonely-housewife-living-a-boring-life-who-never-gets-fucked-anymore-unless-I-use-my-vibrator—but Vernita Green! I love you, Vernita! Copperhead! Woo-hoo! _GO COPPERHEAD!_ "

Vernita took slow steps, as she calculated how she'd make the kill. The sharp edge of the knife pointed towards Elle and the silver glittered under the lights in the room. Vernita always loved the way knives sparkled in light. It was why she had used them in the past. In a few minutes the silvery blade of the knife would be drenched in Elle Driver's blood, a much prettier sight to behold.

"Good-bye California Mountain Snake," Vernita whispered.

Elle was in front of her, standing with her arms folded across her chest, not the least bit afraid of what Vernita had planned for her.

"Let's see if you've lost your touch or if you've kept up your knife play."

Vernita licked her dry lips. "You won't be alive to tell." She took one more step towards Elle, the knife gripped in her hand, bringing it to Elle's neck, when suddenly her wrist was grabbed and held in a tight iron vise grip.

"Drop the knife, Vernita."

Bill.

He had come back from putting away the drinks and checking up on B.B. She hadn't even heard him enter the living room, but here he was, stopping her from killing Elle. He still knew how to sneak into a room without making the slightest sound. Now he stood next to her, his fingers wrapped around her wrist like a vine attached to the side of a house. Vernita tried pulling her wrist out of Bill's grip, but he clamped down harder and twisted. She met his brown eyes and saw he was deathly serious. Bill was a master in a variety of kung fu techniques and martial arts. If anyone knew how to break or snap a wrist in a single swift motion, it would be him. And she knew Bill wouldn't hesitate to do it. It didn't matter that he was her master at one point. She had a knife aimed at Elle and Bill wasn't taking chances.

"Drop it. Now."

Steel was present in his voice. His grip tightened until she couldn't move her wrist at all. If he squeezed her wrist any tighter, he'd crush it. Her fingers finally gave way and she released the knife. It fell to the rug making a soft _thump_. Bill bent down and quickly grabbed it before Elle could get any ideas. Bill shoved her wrist away and turned away, disgusted.

Vernita backed off and plopped down on the leather couch. It took her a few seconds to collect herself and realize what she came close to doing. Then she knew why Beatrix left the squad. It wasn't just because she was pregnant with Bill's baby. She was running to get away from being an assassin. She was sick of living a life that involved taking other people's lives. Vernita felt the same way too, which is why she was content to live as Jeannie Bell, as a supportive wife to Lawrence Bell, and as a loving mother to Nikkia Bell. Elle made fun of her for her new life, but it was what Vernita wanted. And no one, not Beatrix Kiddo, nor Elle Driver, would snatch it from her. Sighing, Vernita wiped away a single tear that made its way down her cheek. She heard Bill moving around and then felt his presence next to her, his hand rested on her knee.

"Take a deep breath…relax…" Was this the same Bill she once worked for? She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Bill pointed at Elle accusingly. "Elle, go to bed."

"But—"

"Get out. Now. You've acted like a drunken fool for long enough tonight…just get the hell out my sight…and sleep through your fucking hangover…I know you're gonna have one tomorrow morning."

Elle frowned and made a hissing sound. Vernita looked up and met Elle's furious stare. Then to her surprise, Bill left her on the couch and went to Elle. He gently massaged her shoulders and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, baby…I didn't mean to cause so much trouble tonight."

"Elle…just…go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow…over breakfast."

_What the hell!_ Vernita mouthed, this time making sure she didn't voice her thought aloud. One minute, Bill was tearing Elle to shreds, the next he was talking lovey-dovey to Elle as if they had made up after a huge fight. It was sickening and she wanted to vomit right there in the living room.

"Good luck fighting off Bea. I hope she tears your fucking head off," Elle said, as she sauntered out the living room, grinning.

"Bitch," Vernita growled after she had left the room. "I hope she rips your eye out."

Elle was already gone and didn't hear her.

Bill came back to the sofa. "I prepared a bed for you in one of the guest rooms…that's what took so long…I see that you and Elle…got along quite well in my absence."

Was that supposed to be a joke? Vernita shook her head. "I'd rather spend the night in a hotel, Bill. If I stay here, there's no telling what I'll do to her."

Bill sighed. He closed his eyes and then opened them and realized how weary he was.

"Fine…you can do whatever the hell you want…thought you'd want to save some money. Aside from that, you're one of my own and I was willing to show hospitality considering it's been awhile since we even…" Bill clenched his fist, searching for the right words. "I thought it'd be a nice gesture…since you're leaving for California tomorrow and you don't have much time left—" He suddenly broke off when he realized the weight of his words. She didn't have much time left, but then again…neither did he. "The choice is yours, Vernita."

Vernita had a sudden change of heart. It wasn't Bill's fault that Elle was Elle and would always be Elle. And she appreciated the gesture, she knew he meant well. "I'll stay."

Bill nodded, his lips perked up into a tiny smile. It looked more like a frown fighting off becoming a smile.

"What about the incense?"

Bill titled his head thoughtfully. "Leave it there for now…it's for O-Ren."

"May I take it to my room?"

Bill blinked as if surprised. "Yes, you may. I'll light another one for her before the night is over."

Vernita picked up the incense and followed Bill upstairs. They walked down the lighted hallway similar to the one she had walked down earlier. He stopped at a cream colored door and opened it with a key. Opening the door, he gestured for Vernita to go in first.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Vernita walked into the bedroom and realized she had forgotten her bags and was about to leave the room when Bill pointed behind her at the bed.

"I took the liberty of putting things away in the dresser…another reason it took me some time to get back to you and Elle." At the mention of her name, Bill continued, before Vernita could say anything. "She's not always like that…she has a really good side to her…sounds hard to believe I know. When she's drunk she acts like a damned juvenile delinquent with too many fireworks on the Fourth of July."

"Has she been good to you?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she has…I know based on what happened tonight that it seems impossible…but I love her."

Vernita placed the incense on the dresser. The jasmine scent was soothing and she was confident that O-Ren would've appreciated the gesture. She turned around and saw that Bill stood in the doorway watching her. There was a warm light in his eyes that she had never seen in all the years she had worked for him. A questioned burned on her tongue and her curiosity wouldn't be extinguished until she asked it.

Love. Did he even know the meaning of the word? And how could he use "love" and "Elle" in the same sentence? That was almost as impossible as Beatrix waking up from a coma, but in the end, both things had happened, and were evidently…possible. But did he really love Elle? Vernita wondered. She knew she shouldn't ask, but…

"Do you love her more than Beatrix? Because at least she had a sliver of decency. She may have fucked you over when she went to marry that jerk in El Paso…" she paused, glaring at Bill, holding his eyes, "but she never would've made jokes about killing a child in front of her mother."

Bill simply stared at her for a long time. Finally, he spoke, his voice tight with anger, but calm and smooth. "Good night, Vernita. I'll see you off to the airport tomorrow morning."

He slammed the door, leaving her alone in the room to ponder her own question.


	6. The Final Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Vernita exchange their good-byes for the last time, knowing what lays ahead in the future.

The following morning, Vernita woke up in Bill's guest room that he set aside just for her. It took her a few minutes lying in bed to realize she was in Bill's Mexican hacienda and not in her cozy home in Pasadena lying next to her husband, Lawrence.

Vernita hadn't slept well during the night. She kept thinking about her encounter with Elle and how close she had come to slashing her throat. She had lain awake in the bed and stared at the ceiling replaying the entire scene in her mind, especially her reaction afterwards. Brimming with tears, she had sat down on the couch while Bill had calmed her down, and she finally understood why Beatrix had left the squad. In that light, Vernita wondered if her reaction was really over the top and decided it wasn't.

Wouldn't a mother—even a "normal" mother who wasn't a former assassin—want to kill for her baby if their pride and joy was being threatened? Wouldn't a mother slay an entire army if it meant saving the child that she had carried in her body for nine months? Wouldn't a mother die for her little boy or little girl?

When she thought about it like that, it made perfect sense to Vernita. She would thrust a knife through her own heart if it meant Nikkia could live another day and the rest of her life. _Nobody_ would dare joke about her baby girl being murdered, much less actually do it, if Vernita had her way. She had so many future plans for Nikkia and the thought of losing her was enough to send her into a murderous frenzy.

She willed herself to get up, put on her extra change of clothes and then brushed her hair, letting it hang out around her shoulders. Vernita glanced quickly at her wristwatch. It was nine-thirty in the morning. She had overslept since she didn't have to wake up Nikkia or take her to school.

Or did she have to?

It was Sunday. She was getting the days mixed up.

Sunday.

Goosebumps blossomed on her skin as she flashbacked to that fateful day. Sunday was the day she had betrayed Beatrix. Of course, Sunday had other associations too. Sunday was the day Lawrence wanted Nikkia to be baptized at age three. Actually, it had been her mother-in-law's idea. Vernita remembered that she almost openly resisted the idea. Not because she was against religion or baptism, but because she didn't believe she should ever step foot into a church. Her and Lawrence had a simple house wedding, no church. Not after what she did _in_ a church nearly three years ago at the time. She had gone to the church for Nikkia's sake and kept silent the entire time. From the the minute they walked in, she wanted to leave and it was over before she knew it.

She sighed. It was time to go and time to leave the past behind. The latter was impossible as that past was literally catching up to her as the seconds ticked by. As for the former, Vernita was ready to leave the hacienda and she would have to be careful as she made her exit. After last night, Elle was the last person she ever wanted to see.

Vernita heard her padding down the hallway. Out of curiosity, she stuck her head out the door. Elle's back was turned to her, her eye-patch—the actual piece that concealed her eye—was wrapped around the back of her head resting on her blonde hair. That was the _only_ article of clothing she wore, that is, if an eye-patch was considered to be clothes. Or _elegant a tired_ as B.B. had innocently phrased it. Vernita quickly shut the door thankful she didn't have to see what was left of Elle's eye socket. It was obvious she was suffering a hangover like Bill said she would. Elle must've heard her because Vernita heard her padding on the floor followed by a rapid knocking on the door.

"Go away, bitch," Vernita said. She pressed her back against the door, in case Elle had crazy ideas of forcing her way in.

"Wanted to say adios and thanks for the memories."

Vernita waited. Elle obviously wasn't leaving anytime soon. Then, as if she were bored by the whole thing, she stood away from the door. Vernita could tell because suddenly the door seemed lighter as if it had lost a hundred pounds. Elle simply standing in front of the closed door was enough to make her go into another frenzied state and this time Vernita was sure she would kill her since Bill wasn't around to stop her. Or so she thought. She hadn't heard him around the house except for an hour earlier.

"Fine then…I hope your plane doesn't crash…ya little Beatrix-loving cunt."

Elle sauntered away until Vernita couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Even then she waited. The only sound was the hands on her watch making a soft ticking noise. Vernita knew how to tell if someone was in the room with her even with her eyes closed and she could certainly tell when someone had completely removed themselves from a closed in area. After ten minutes, she made sure she had everything she came with, made the bed, and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She thought about making a quick breakfast, but then thought better of it. She didn't want to stay around longer and run into Elle who was probably still wandering around with her eye-patch on backwards. Vernita went downstairs with her luggage and headed for the front door.

When she opened it, she was surprised to find Bill on the other side.

"Beat me to the punch, eh?" Bill asked; a sly grin on his face.

Vernita stepped outside as Bill opened the door for her.

"I just came back from dropping B.B. at church. I may not believe in the guy upstairs...but I'm not one to deny B.B. to get to know who He is…she has every right to make her choice to go to church, even if she's just there to sing some songs and pray for an hour or two. That's fine by me...and that's where I've been." He pointed at her luggage. "I take it you're ready to go."

"Yeah, I am."

Bill went to the passenger side and opened the door for her like a gentleman. Chivalry; the antithesis of cruelty. _He definitely has a charming side;_ Vernita thought as she got in. She waited for Bill as he ran back into the hacienda for something. Probably to kiss Elle good morning. _Ugh._ Vernita didn't like to think about it. Hopefully he was telling her to throw some clothes on. Bill came back outside and hopped in his car.

Moments later, they were down the road as he drove to the airport. Vernita watched the scenery fly by as Bill drove over seventy miles per hour. He always was a fast and risky driver. _Some things don't change,_ she figured.

"How's B.B.?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She's good…quite energetic in the mornings." He glanced at her, meeting her eyes. "She asked for you."

A small smile lit up Vernita's face. "Did she?"

Bill nodded. "I told her you have a little girl too…and that, that little girl is missing her Mommy, so Mommy has to go home. I believe I told her you had a lovely young lady the same age…but you know, sometimes they forget." He chuckled. "Hell, look at me…I'm really getting up there in age…I forgot if I told _my_ little girl about _your_ little girl."

"What'd she say afterwards?"

"She wanted to know when you're coming back."

Vernita leaned back in the leather seat as Bill made a sharp turn into the airport and drove around the huge maze-like parking lot. Bill had turned out to be a pretty decent father. It was intriguing considering he used to be a cold-blooded killer or as he liked to put it "a murdering bastard." That was another thought that had plagued her mind last night.

She came to the conclusion that people such as her and Bill were capable of the cruelest violence, but were also capable of showing utmost love and compassion. Or was it the other way around: people capable of showing kindness were also able to act out the opposite extreme, destruction? Vernita wasn't sure, but she had been able to do both in her roles as an assassin, a mother, and a wife. As far as being a parent was concerned, she wasn't too bad. There was no learning manual when it came to being a parent, but she was doing the best she could to provide for Nikkia and she knew Bill was too where B.B. was concerned.

"I'd love to come back, but…"

Bill found a parking space. He turned off the car and turned to her. Reaching for her hands, he held them in his own and met her eyes. "Vern, whatever you do…don't go out like a fucking light. I trained you better than that…and we both know it." He closed his eyes as if meditating and then reopened them. "You're still a force to be reckoned with after all these years. I saw that last night. Those killer instincts haven't died out. If you have to use it to defend your family against Beatrix…then by all means do what you must."

She swallowed nervously. Now at the airport and after what Bill just said, the reality of Beatrix Kiddo coming to kill her seemed more real than before. She felt as if Bill was sending her to the execution chamber and not home. Then Vernita scrunched her face. _I'm_ _not gonna sit here and whine, fuck that. When that bitch comes for me, I'll be ready for her. Ready and waiting._ Bill released her hands and opened the car doors.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am."

Silently, Vernita and Bill got out and retrieved her luggage from the trunk.

"Bill…"

His eyebrows rose in response.

"I wouldn't trust your daughter with her…not Beatrix, but Elle. She—"

Bill shook his head violently. "You need not worry Vernita…because she knows…as we both know…that if she so much lifts a finger against my baby girl, I'd cut off all ten. She'd have to find a new way to eat food and sign her name. She would suffer…far worse than Beatrix ever did…and I'd make certain her heart stopped beating. There would be no leftovers. What I'd do to her…or anyone for that matter if they ever dared harm my B.B.…would make what I did to Beatrix look like a walk in the park."

Vernita nodded. She felt better knowing that Bill was extremely protective of B.B. Not that he wasn't already; but she didn't want Elle's sugar sweetness to completely fool him. _Maybe Bill wasn't fooled after all,_ she thought, but she didn't want to entertain the thought of Elle being with Bill and vice-versa. _At least he wouldn't think twice about pulling the plug on that warped bitch,_ Vernita thought. Some parents put their boyfriends or girlfriends before their child, but Bill was definitely not the type to do so.

"Don't worry too much," Bill continued. "Elle can think whatever she likes about whatever she wants. In regards to B.B…she knows better than to act out. On the whole, she's been alright with her…she takes her out sometimes, buys her a toy here and there, a little summer outfit…that much I appreciate." He took a deep breath and looked at the airport building. His eyes caught sight of an airplane taking off into the air and then he met Vernita's concerned eyes. "Don't worry, my baby will be fine." He forced himself to smile. "Thank you for the concern. I know it's well-meaning…and I know you understand…now that you have your own little one to watch out for."

She nodded. "Give her a hug and kiss for me."

"I will. You do the same for Nikkia."

"Will do."

Vernita was amazed at how much fatherhood had transformed Bill. It had brought out a sweet tenderness in him that she never knew existed. Was Beatrix aware of this "sweet side" of Bill? Probably. She realized that Bea would be surprised to find that Bill was a decent father, who really took care of their child with supreme love.

_Maybe if Beatrix had known…maybe then she wouldn't have run away. Maybe if Bill knew the baby was his from the get-go,_ Vernita thought as her mind ran away from her, _maybe he wouldn't have shot her in the head…and none of us would be going through this now._

"I guess this is it…" Bill said. Then he spoke in his narrator tone. "And now Vernita Green goes back to living the American Dream. She's the devoted wife to the good doctor Lawrence Bell…and dedicated mother to the adorable Nikkia Bell when she takes on the alias…Jeannie Bell."

Vernita gave him an uneasy smile. "Couldn't resist the jab, huh?"

Bill's face wilted. "It wasn't a jab…it's like you're morphing back to Jeannie Bell just like Superman goes back to being shy and insecure Clark Kent."

"I gotcha now, Bill." Now she understood where he was coming from. He was trying to ease the tension in the best way he knew how.

"You know my passion for comics." He sighed, and thrust his hands in his pockets.

Vernita looked at the ground and then at him. He was letting her go, she knew. He wouldn't walk her into the airport or to the terminal where she would catch her plane back to California. In the end, it was best like this. She didn't want him to escort her in, there was some strange finality to it and he sensed this too.

Bill took a step towards her and she did the same. She set down her luggage and embraced him, her chin on his shoulder. His arms came around to embrace her and he felt her tears on his shoulders. Vernita hugged him tightly and Bill returned the same warmth.

"Thank you…for everything, Bill."

"Yes…you're…" Bill found he couldn't complete his thought. He definitely wasn't one to be sappy and show his emotions, but this was too much for him to accept. First O-Ren went down and soon Vernita would, unless she beat Beatrix at her game. "You'll be in my thoughts, Vern."

Vernita nodded. Wiping her tears away, she took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "This is it."

Bill nodded. They stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything. Finally, she picked up her luggage and headed towards the building. Only after she was a good distance off, did she turn around to see if Bill had left. He was still there, standing in the same position like a statue, watching her leave. Then she continued forward until she was inside the airport.

Without saying it, they both knew that today would be the last time they'd see each other.

Alive.

 


	7. Here Comes The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernita does her best to emotionally prepare for the unavoidable confrontation with Beatrix, but will she be ready when that time comes?

"Mommy's home!" Vernita called out as she closed the front door.

She dropped off her luggage on the couch in the living room and made her way to the dining room where she found Lawrence and Nikkia placing down plates and eating utensils. Nikkia dropped what she was doing and ran to her mother.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" She asked as Nikkia hugged her, her arms thrown around her mother's legs.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetie."

Lawrence Bell, the spitting image of the actor Morris Chestnut, came over and kissed his wife briefly, but with enough passion to make Vernita fall in love with him all over again.

"How was the trip, Jeannie?"

"I had a nice time, but I'm very happy to be back!" Vernita forced herself to smile. "I see you and Nikki are already preparing for dinner?"

"We ordered Chinese take-out. They should be here any minute." At that very second, the doorbell rang. "That must be them now, let me get it. Nikkia, show Mommy what you made."

"It's in the living room."

"Go get it," Lawrence called over his shoulder and went to the front door while Vernita took a seat at the dinner table.

Nikkia went to the living room and came back with her drawing. "Close your eyes, Mommy."

Vernita closed her eyes and waited. A paper was placed in her hands.

"Open your eyes, Mommy!"

Vernita opened her eyes and found she was staring at booklet made from construction paper. The cover was made from red construction paper and decorated with flashing sequins and fuzzy feathers. Written in block letters, the title of the book read: _MY FAMILY_. Vernita opened the book and saw that each page was made from construction paper of different colors. The first page was blue and had a drawing of Vernita carrying what looked like a pot. Over the pot were lines to indicate steam from a hot meal. An arrow pointed at the pot and the word _lasagna_ spelled "lazonya". Written in black letters underneath the drawing were the words: _I love Mommy_. The next page was green with a drawing of Lawrence dressed as a doctor with a loopy stethoscope hanging off his neck. _I love Daddy_. There was a purple page with a drawing that appeared to be a rectangle with legs and two tiny triangles for ears. It took up the entire space of the paper. _I love Barney_. The next page was orange and Nikkia had taken the liberty of creating her first self-portrait. _I love me!_ Vernita smiled and came to the last page. Mommy, Daddy, and Nikkia holding hands with Barney next to them was recreated on yellow construction paper. In black crayon, Nikkia had written: _I love my family!_

Vernita wasn't sure how to respond at first. She was overjoyed, yet heartbroken all at once. The book was adorable and she knew Nikka had made it for her mother with her every ounce of her heart. The drawings were the best her four-year-old could give her and the meaning behind the booklet almost made her cry. She looked up and saw Nikkia in front of her, waiting to hear if Mommy liked what she made for her.

"This is beautiful, baby!" She hugged Nikkia. "My little girl's gonna grow up to be an artist! I'm so proud of you…I love this! Mommy's gonna put it up on the fridge."

Nikkia beamed. "I drew Barney. Did you see?"

"I sure did!"

Upon hearing his name and smelling the Chinese food that Lawrence set on the table, Barney, the Bells' two year old golden retriever, came into the dining room, wagging his tail excitedly and barking.

"Get out of here, Barney," Vernita ordered in a stern tone.

The golden retriever was Lawrence's gift for Nikkia's third birthday and although the dog was adorable, Vernita never really warmed up to him. She wasn't the world's most passionate dog-lover, but she tolerated Barney since Nikkia loved him.

"Ready to eat?" Lawrence asked as he removed steaming containers of pork-fried rice and chicken and broccoli from the paper bag. "There's more in here, Jeannie, so dig in. I know you're starved."

**oOo**

Vernita had tried to enjoy her dinner, but for some reason she felt like she was having her last supper with her family. She realized that she didn't know exactly _when_ she would actually have her last supper or final moment with them and the thought of it frightened her. She had been able to pretend everything was okay, and she spoke with Nikkia about the beautiful book she made. Vernita felt the same way too: she adored her family. How wonderful that her daughter was able illustrate this love in a heartfelt gift for her mother. They were a close-knit family and Vernita wanted to keep it that way.

After dinner was over, it was family time, which they had every Sunday evening after dinner. Tonight wouldn't be any different. Vernita had wanted to sleep off the jet lag, but Lawrence and Nikkia kept insisting, until she finally gave in. Now they sat together in the living room playing charades. Nikkia sat next to her mother, while Lawrence pretended to climb an imaginary ladder. Then he banged an imaginary nail into invisible wood.

"What am I?" he said, turning to them.

Vernita stared blankly at her husband.

"A firefighter!" Nikkia piped up. "A carpenter!"

Lawrence nodded in approval. "Very good, Nikki." He came back to the couch where Vernita sat as Nikkia got up. "You're very quiet tonight...is anything wrong?"

Vernita shook her head and turned to him. "I'm good, just a bit tired."

"Wanna go next?" Lawrence smiled as he took her hand and held it in his. "It'll wake you up."

"I'll pass for now. Nikkia, why don't you go?" Vernita ruffled her daughter's hair. "Thanks honey, I'll be just fine." She took her hand out of his and folded her arms across her chest in an effort to concentrate on what was going on at the present moment.

Nikkia went to the carpet and lay down, prone on her back. "Guess what I am!"

Barney bounded into the living room and licked Nikkia's face. She laughed and pushed his head away.

"Get outta here!" Vernita shooed him away. "You're acting a damn fool!"

Barney left and Nikkia remained on the carpet with her eyes closed. She threw her arms up and they plopped down on the carpet. Then she lay very still.

"A statue?" Lawrence guessed.

Nikkia smiled and shook her head, her eyes still shut. Dimples pricked her cheeks.

"Sack of potatoes?"

"No Daddy!"

"Sleeping?" Vernita asked, trying to get into the game.

Suddenly Nikkia bolted up, a wide grin on her face. "I was playing dead!"

Vernita's eyes glazed over as she stared at Nikkia. Her expression was unreadable and she felt her chest tighten. She struggled to speak, but the words wouldn't come to her. Finally she forced them out.

"Nikkia. Come here."

Nikkia heard the sharp tone in her mother's voice. Her smile faded as she knew that tone all too well. It was the no-nonsense one Mommy had whenever she was angry and not in the mood to repeat herself. Usually Nikkia heard that tone when her mother asked her to put away her toys that were strewn across the living room floor. If she failed to not listen the first time, then that new edgy tone would take over and Nikkia knew better than to test her mother and have her repeat herself a third time.

"Get over here." Vernita snapped her fingers and pointed at the spot in front of her. "Now."

Nikkia crept towards her, her footsteps slow as she padded across the living room to her mother. Vernita stared at her daughter for several seconds before raising her hand and giving her a sharp slap across the face.

Nikkia remained frozen. At first it appeared that the slap didn't faze her or at least, that she was trying to swallow it down. Then her lips started trembling and her eyes squinted in disbelief that her mother would strike her in such anger when all she was playing was a simple game of charades. She wasn't really dead, so why was Mommy so mad? Nikkia couldn't understand what was wrong. Mommy had _never_ hit her. That did it. Hot tears stung her eyes and streamed down her round cheeks. Nikkia bawled; her entire body shook as if she were a human earthquake.

"I was only playing, Mommy!" she wailed between sniffles and sobs.

Meanwhile, Lawrence stared at his wife of four years as if he'd just witnessed her stabbing someone with a butcher knife. This couldn't be the same Jeannie he knew and loved so well. He'd never known her to lift a hand against their baby girl and furthermore, they had both agreed that corporal punishment was a no-no in their household when it came to raising their child. There were other things Jeannie could've done: like explain to Nikkia why death is a serious thing, not something to be laughed at or mocked, or that it bothered Mommy for her to play like that. But slap her? Lawrence was definitely shaken, but also angry from what she had done and the effect it had on Nikkia.

"What's gotten into you, Jeannie?"

Terror.

The six letter word flashed like a searchlight in Vernita's mind. More words flashed in her mind, as if blinding her ability to think and see clearly. Fear, horror, fright, panic, alarm…the list ran on and on. _That's what gotten into me,_ she thought. She wanted to scream, but bit down on her tongue. Terror consumed her soul like acid burning a human body.

Elle's words rang in her mind like a gong: _what would you do if Beatrix killed your baby girl?_ Hearing Elle's gleeful voice in her mind choked her up and tears burned her eyes. Vernita pulled Nikkia close to her, wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl. With a choked voice that sounded as if a golf ball was lodged in her throat, Vernita spoke as clearly as possible.

"I'm so sorry baby…you just don't know how much it would hurt Mommy if she lost you, her little girl—her _only_ little girl…that's why Mommy slapped you honey. Not because she's mad, but because you doing that scared Mommy bad."

Vernita wiped the tears from her face and held Nikkia's shoulders in a firm, but tender grip. She felt her words made no sense. How was slapping her four-year-old showing her that she was afraid? If anything, it showed how angry she was at Beatrix Kiddo for having the nerve to wake up from her damn coma. Not that Vernita could express that in front of her daughter and husband. No, it was a torture she had to endure by herself. _I just want to make sure they don't get hurt,_ Vernita thought. _God…what would I do…_ She realized Nikkia was staring at her with wide eyes. Her head bobbed up and down as she struggled to understand what her mother was telling her.

"Mommy loves you, don't ever forget that. Mommy doesn't know what she would do if she lost her baby girl."

**oOo**

Vernita pulled the blanket close to Nikkia's chin, while her daughter watched her with inquiring brown eyes. Barney slept at the head of her bed as if guarding her from intruders and nightmares. Or former assassins seeking to settle a score.

"Do you want me to read to you before you go to sleep?"

"Yes, please." Nikkia pointed to her bureau.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Vernita asked.

Nikkia nodded. _Sleeping Beauty_ was her favorite fairy tale. At the moment, it was Vernita's least favorite story due to the connotations it had with Beatrix Kiddo. The blood-splattered bride, a blonde angel laying in a coma, a deep sleep, only to awaken—

"Mommy, sit down with me!" Nikkia patted the bed, smiling.

Vernita sat on the bedside and opened the book. "Once upon a time there was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter…"

Nikkia listened, enthralled by the tale of a beautiful princess who had been cursed by an evil fairy. Yet, a good fairy had changed the curse so that instead of dying when pricked by a spindle at the youthful age of sixteen; the princess would fall into a deep sleep along with the entire kingdom.

" _Overcome by emotion, he went close, lifted the girl's little white hand and gently kissed it. At that kiss; the princess quickly opened her eyes, and wakening from her long long sleep, seeing the Prince beside her, murmured: Overcome by emotion, he went close, lifted the girl's little—_ "

"Mommy, you read that part already."

Vernita looked at the page; the words blurred in front of her. She looked at Nikkia and put the book aside. "You know, Mommy's tired from the jet lag and traveling. That's probably why I kept repeating it. Tomorrow night, we'll finish reading it, okay baby?"

"Did you like your trip, Mommy?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it sweetie."

"Who did you see?" Nikkia sat up in bed, wide awake and curious.

"An old friend, that Mommy hasn't seen in a long while." Vernita tilted her head thoughtfully. "His name is Bill."

"Does Mr. Bill have a little girl for me to play with?"

"Yes— "

"How come he can't come over with her so we can play?"

Vernita sighed. She and B.B. thought on the same wavelength. She gently patted down Nikkia's hair. "Because they're too far from us."

"But you went over to see them."

"You're right, Mommy did."

"So then…maybe one day they can come see us." She yawned. "They would love Barney."

"His little girl would."

"What's her name?"

"B.B."

"What does that stand for?"

Vernita realized she didn't know, and she was too tired to make up what the initials stood for. She had a feeling B.B. was named for both her parents, but that was not something that could be easily explained to Nikkia…well, maybe she could in a simple way. After all, she didn't have to go into their history or what Bill did to Beatrix. She just wanted to know what the initials stood for; it wasn't a big deal.

"You know how Daddy is named after his grandfather, baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, B.B. is named after her parents' first names. Bill and Beatrix."

"I like that," Nikkia said thoughtfully. "Who am I named for?"

"Well…no one in particular. When I first held you in my arms, after you were born, I thought you were so pretty. You were the most gorgeous baby in the hospital and the whole world. 'Nikkia' would fit you beautifully. It's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Vernita smiled and leaned over, kissing Nikkia on her cheek and tucked her in again.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course Mommy thinks you're pretty. She doesn't just think so either." Vernita started towards the bedroom door.

"She doesn't?" Nikkia asked, as if bewildered.

"She _knows_ so."

Nikkia sighed as if relieved. "You're pretty too, Mommy."

"Thank you, baby." Vernita turned around and flicked on the tiny nightlight and turned off the bedroom light. "Time to go to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow for school."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby. Good night."

Vernita stayed in Nikkia's room, watching her daughter fall asleep. She could've stayed there all night watching her little girl sleep. She had it in her mind that each night would be her last time with her and that she must spend as much time with her as possible.

Then she shook her head and headed to her bedroom. Vernita knew she couldn't live encased in an invisible cage of fear. It was ridiculous and she would never give Beatrix the satisfaction of having frightened her to this extent. Vernita went to Nikkia again, kissed her on the forehead and then closed the bedroom door.

"Dream with the angels," she whispered, before going downstairs to see her husband.

**oOo**

Lawrence was waiting for her in their bedroom by the time she came in. He sat on one side of the bed and patted the space next to him. Vernita went over to him and sat down.

"How was your trip, Jeannie?"

"I visited some old friends. They're doing okay."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. We had drinks. Caught up with each other on what's going on with our lives now, and reminisced about the past. You know; the usual."

Vernita patted the pillow and lay on her side, not looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Lawrence gently touched her shoulder, and turned her towards him so that his dark concerned eyes met hers. "You didn't seem like yourself tonight."

"I know…I'm just tired."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes…I'm sorry about Nikkia."

"That's something I wanted to ask you about. Where did that come from?"

There was an odd note in Lawrence's voice and Vernita knew she had to tread carefully. For a moment, he didn't sound like her husband, but more like a police officer who wanted the truth and nothing else. _He never sounded like that before, but then again,_ Vernita reflected, _I never slapped Nikkia either._

"It was a gut response," she whispered. "When I was younger, we weren't allowed to speak about death in my house. My father, if you remember, he died when I was her age…and when I used to ask my mother about it, she'd slap me. I guess that was her way of dealing with the pain."

She looked at Lawrence, searching his eyes to see if he believed her. There was a solid iciness in Lawrence's eyes that melted upon hearing her explanation. Vernita's heart had been pounding across her chest as she spoke her lie and now it gentled down to an even rhythm. It became easier over the years to make up lies off the top of her head. She'd done it when she worked for Bill whenever she was being tracked down by the law, but this time, she was doing it for a good reason; she convinced herself. She was doing it to protect her family.

"Alright, Jeannie…it's just I don't want that for our little girl. I realize what she did was disturbing and I plan on speaking to her about it tomorrow. But slapping her…what would that teach her? If anything, death is part of life. I deal with it everyday at work. We have to teach her about death, how people cope with it, and that one day, we're all gonna die. It's a part of the circle of life, we die so that others may live; we don't last forever…"

Lawrence droned on and at a certain point, Vernita blocked him out. She didn't want to, but he was pressing and twisting her nerves, even though he was completely unaware of it. She wanted to scream at him to shut up and tell him that at any given day, she'd be dead. She'd only be a memory to him and her daughter if she wasn't able to kill Beatrix. She'd be a quiet memory: past photographs to admire at and images in the mind's eye.

That was the only way to remember O-Ren now. If Beatrix killed her….what would become of Nikkia? Lawrence? If Beatrix killed her….

She couldn't finish the sentence this time and she wished more than ever that she could tell him the honest truth about her past, the callous woman she used to be, the wild life she used to live, why she reacted the way she had when Nikkia "played dead"...and who she had really went to see this past weekend. But Lawrence could never know…neither could Nikkia. Vernita had worked damned hard to have a normal life and she didn't want it disrupted. Not by Beatrix or herself. If she killed Beatrix, then that fear would be alleviated and she could go on pretending that she had always been a normal person in life with complexities and issues just as any other person in the world.

"Sarah called earlier, she wanted to discuss Little League season. She's looking forward to hearing from you…make sure you call her tomorrow first thing."

That got her attention. He hadn't even noticed that she had tuned him out. Then again, Lawrence, as wonderful a man as he was…he didn't notice a lot of things. Maybe it was due to his workload as a doctor in the county hospital. He had enough on his hands considering the career he had.

"When did she call?" Vernita asked, as she lay on her side, resting her face on her hands.

"An hour before you arrived. I wanted us to spend time together tonight. You know, we've both been so busy with everything, me at the hospital, and you with Little League, Nikki starting preschool…sometimes we forget we're a family. I think Nikkia senses it too, which is why she made you that booklet."

Vernita blinked, feeling a tad guilty. Maybe she was wrong in her assessment of him: maybe Lawrence noticed a lot more than he let on. He praised their daughter for her inner instincts of what was going on around her.

"How's work for you this week?" she asked, as he lay down beside her. She turned to him and ran her fingers down his chest. Maybe if they could make love for tonight, it'd help to ease the numbing fear that was heightening as the minutes ticked by. She wanted to talk about Nikkia with him, but she also wanted to have him just for tonight. She didn't want to worry about Beatrix coming to kill her, about Nikkia feeling sad from what happened earlier…

"Not too bad. I should be able to pull a double shift in the middle of the week so that I have Friday off. That way I can have a fun three day weekend with the two special women in my life. My queen Jeannie and my princess Nikkia."

Vernita licked her lips suggestively. "How about an enjoyable night…right now?"

Lawrence sat up in the bed, eyebrows raised, and a sly smile flashed across his face. "You wanna surprise me?"

**oOo**

"More milk," Nikkia said, tapping her spoon on the blue ceramic bowl.

"What do we say, Nikkia?"

"Please!"

"Good girl." Vernita leaned over, pouring milk into Nikkia's favorite cereal, Kaboom. She ruffled her daughter's thick curly hair, a perfect blend of her mother's and father's. Excited, she swung her small legs over the floor. "How're you doing over there, honey?" She asked Lawrence.

He peered at her from over a thick newspaper. "Doing fine, love. Just to let you know, I won't be in until after seven this evening. I'm expecting it to be a busy day. You know how Mondays are in the hospital."

Vernita nodded and leaned over him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You smell good. Sure you don't want to stay at home with me?"

Lawrence glanced at Nikkia as if making sure she didn't hear anything she wasn't supposed to. Seeing she was busy devouring her cereal, Lawrence winked at his wife. "Not today." He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "Surprise me, tonight…just like last night."

"Will do." Vernita said and picked up her husband's empty plate, glass, and utensils. Then she turned to Nikkia. "You gonna finish that cereal? Or is Mommy gonna have to finish it for you?"

Nikkia picked up her bowl so she could drink the rest of the milk and colorful marshmallow stars and toasted oats shaped like smiling clown faces. Barney came in, wagging his tail. He situated himself under the table hoping a morsel would fall to the ground so he could lap it up before anyone noticed.

"Nikki! How many times have I told you not to—?"

The blaring sound of the phone ringing off the hook interrupted Vernita from further lecturing her daughter. She looked at the phone to Nikkia and to Lawrence. Last time the phone rang it was Bill with the news that he had to speak with her about…she chose right then to block it out of her mind. Important business matters, let's just leave it at that. She looked around again and saw that Lawrence had already picked up the phone.

"Uh-huh…yes, Jeannie's right here." He put his hand over the speaker. "It's Sarah from Little League, wanting to speak with you about meeting up today."

Vernita let out a sigh of relief. "I'll take it," she said nodding.

"Alright, here she is…" Lawrence passed the phone to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I gotta run now, hon, but I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Before Vernita could say more, Lawrence rushed out the dining room and toward the entrance where his coat and briefcase waited for him. He carried a ton of paperwork in the briefcase and it made him look more like a lawyer than a doctor, Vernita thought as she watched the front door close behind him.

On the phone, she heard a soft voice: "Jeannie? Are you still there? Hello?"

Vernita snapped out of her trance. "Hey Sarah, how's it going…yeah I arrived back last night." She paused as Sarah asked her if today was a good day to drop by and discuss Little League and how they would go about organizing it this season.

"I planned to drop in between four and five in the late afternoon if that was okay by you," Sarah said on the other line.

As most mothers learned to do, Vernita multi-tasked. She continued her conversation with Sarah and at the same time snapped her fingers at Nikkia. _Get your coat and backpack, we're leaving soon_ , she mouthed to her daughter. Nikkia nodded and slid off her chair. She turned back around when she saw her mother shaking her head in disapproval. Nikkia picked up her bowl, spoon, and empty glass and rinsed them by using the stepstool to give her extra height to reach the sink. Afterwards, she loaded them in the dishwasher. Then she turned back to her mother. Vernita smiled and nodded approvingly. She stepped aside giving room for Nikkia to leave the dining room. Vernita heard the thudding of Nikkia racing upstairs to get her coat and backpack for school and then turned her full focus on Sarah, who'd been her assistant coach in the town's Little League team for the past two years.

"Yes, Sarah…that would be perfect. I can even make us a little dinner or a light snack. Something nice…I didn't cook when I came back from my trip…yeah, we had Chinese take-out. Lawrence ordered it before I arrived. You're more than welcome to have dinner with us tonight, Lawrence would enjoy the company and Nikkia misses you I'm sure. I'll cook that lasagna you love. Alright? Four-thirty it is…see you then."

Vernita hung up and Nikkia entered the dining room at the same moment with her backpack.

"Ready to go, baby?"

**oOo**

Vernita pulled up in front of Allendale Elementary School. Nikkia undid her seatbelt, ready to rush out the car and eager to meet with her friends.

"Don't forget to take the bus today, okay?"

Vernita always reminded Nikkia that she took the bus in the afternoons, although she was dropped off in the morning. She wanted to make sure was safe at all times and even though it was November and Nikkia was probably used to the routine by now, it didn't hurt to remind her.

Nikkia nodded and answered her mother with another question. "Are you making lasagna today?"

Vernita smiled at Nikkia, caressing her cheek. "Were you eavesdropping in Mommy's conversation? You know that's not nice."

"No, I came back in and you said 'lasagna'. That's why I ask."

Vernita laughed and she knew it was genuine and joyful, not forced. She loved the beautiful innocence that children possessed. It made her wonder: when did she lose her innocence? What was her turning point? What about other people? How did they go from being sweet and innocent to learning to manipulate and connive to get their way? Not that everyone went to that negative extreme, but nearly all adults lost their childlike innocence along the way as they grew older. It was that innocence which made them trust strangers, tell the entire truth, and draw pictures of flowers and cars to give to their favorite teachers as gifts.

She supposed that's what differentiated adults from kids. Adults were cynical; some were unable to appreciate life for the simple things, and even worse, there were adults that were deliberately cruel to each other. She had been that way once, but she tried to change, Vernita thought. She was a different person now. Vernita hoped that her little Nikkia would never become adulterated and that she would always possess her pure innocence (even if it was just a strand). As she grew older, she would realize the world was not a warm, fuzzy, and friendly place. It was ugly and cruel and Vernita wanted Nikkia to remain a child for as long as possible. There was no need for her to grow up before her time.

"Okay baby, I'll make it extra special for you. Ground beef, sausage, shredded pepperoni—all the yummies that you like. How does that sound?"

"Good! Real yummy!" Nikkia leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy."

Vernita's throat constricted. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Swallowing the baseball-lump in her throat, she leaned over and hugged Nikkia. "I love you too, baby. Don't ever forget: no matter what happens, Mommy is always with you and she loves you more than you'll ever know."

She pulled away then and saw Nikkia staring at her, puzzled and yet content knowing that her mother loved her with her entire being. "Bye, Mommy. Give Barney a kiss for me."

"I will, baby."

A moment later, Nikkia exited from her mother's Honda Accord and made her way towards the school. Vernita watched from inside the car as Nikkia turned back once and waved at her.

She couldn't contain her emotions any longer. Two fat tears made their way down Vernita's cheek as she waved back to her daughter. Then Nikkia continued onward and entered the school, the door closed behind her. Vernita waited until she couldn't see her anymore. Wiping both tears from her cheek, she put the car in drive and took off down the road.

She had important business matters to take care of.

**oOo**

Vernita drove down a long road that had no curves. It made her want to fall asleep so to stay awake, she turned on the radio, fiddling with the dial, going through several stations before stopping on one. Guitar chords played and the male singer started singing. It had that 80s ring to it and then she recognized the singer. It was Don Johnson. The first lyrics belted out and for some reason they reminded her of Beatrix. Bea was a lone heart, even if she did love Bill as she claimed; she was on her own that day in the chapel. And she was on her own again. The beginning lyrics painted a theme of loneliness.

" _I've been out on my own. Going to go it alone now. Cause that's the way it's got to be_."

Vernita shook her head. It was something more, a love ballad or something like that, she thought. Don Johnson kept moaning about looking for a love, a love like his, and that he was told it was hard to find. She immediately thought of Bill and how he moped and sulked for three months when he thought Beatrix was dead. He swore up and down that he loved her like no other woman he ever loved before (although Vernita had a hard time believing Bill felt that strongly about any woman, period). The song continued and she realized how much she hated music from the 1980s. Thankfully, it was coming to a close. She could tell because of the chorus that kept repeating.

" _Heartbeat, I'm looking for a heartbeat…heartbeat, I'm looking for a heartbeat… heartbeat, I'm looking for a heartbeat…beating like mine_."

Vernita frowned. What did those lyrics make her think of? Something Bill had said when she visited him. _It's like I told Elle before, her heart just kept on beating after I busted a cap in her crown._ She had associated the song's repetitive use of the word "heartbeat" with Bill's statement about Beatrix surviving despite everything she'd been through at her wedding rehearsal in Two Pines. _That heart's going to stop beating for good when she gets in my face again,_ Vernita thought as she slowed down and parked the car in front of a small corner store.

Located in a remote area that she had discovered on her drive back from the airport was a gun shop. She had stopped in briefly to check out the variety of guns they sold and it turned out they had exactly what she was looking for. She had been to many gun shops in the past and she always made it a point to go to different ones. The owner would only see her once and that's how she liked to keep it. Once was more than enough. However, she decided to take a chance this time, one she usually didn't take. Check out the guns they had and then return the next day to buy it. And after her rendezvous with Bill, she knew it was time to restock her firearms.

She didn't know, or maybe the truth was that she pretended not to know the real reason she was purchasing a gun. Whatever people liked to call it—inner voice or gut instincts—something told her to go out and buy a gun. A gun tiny enough to stash away in a place no one would think to look. A gun that would kill its intended target. Vernita entered the shop, the bells above the door sounded as if greeting her.

She walked further into the shop and was surprised to find glass cases of guns lined up on the walls, ranging from rifles, pistols, and shotguns. The owner of the store obviously had no reservations about the products he sold to the public.

"Hello Miss," a deep voice mumbled from behind.

Vernita turned around as a built man in his mid-thirties with his black hair pulled into a ponytail came out from the back. She gestured to the firearms on the walls encased in glass.

"I was just looking."

"You can look and admire all you like. Just to let you know, these ones aren't for sale. They're part of my collection." He flashed a salacious grin in her direction. "I keep them on display for sentimental value." He pointed at the third glass case. "This one is an elephant rifle…the type that poachers use when hunting wild animals in Africa. Matter of fact, the rifle supposedly belonged to a famous man by the last name of Tembo."

Vernita nodded. She was well read on various knives and other edged weapons, but not firearms. O-Ren had been extremely skilled in using both edged weapons and guns.

He pointed at another firearm, a sleek and deadly black shotgun. "This here is my favorite: the Franchi SPAS 12, an Italian semi-automatic twelve-gauge pump-action shotgun," he said proudly. "Its capacity is amazing; it can hold up to eight rounds. There's a selector switch, which allows you to use the gun in semi-automatic mode, where you're using two hundred fifty rounds per minute."

"That's quite a collection," Vernita said. She had to admit the Franchi SPAS shotgun had an elegant and regal appearance to it as if experienced game wardens used them in zoos and in the jungles.

The man nodded. He was pleased that his customer admired his gun collection. "So, how may I help you today?"

"I'd like to purchase the smallest handgun you carry."

He squinted at her. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Have you?"

He looked at her a moment longer and then shook his head. "Don't think so, you just got one of them pretty faces that I figured I'd remember if I saw it."

Vernita shook her head and kept a poker face.

"How are you paying?"

"Cash."

The man nodded. "I need to see some ID, miss, before I can show you anything."

Vernita fished in her purse and gave him what he asked for. The picture, of course, was hers, when she was much younger. It was a photo ID used back during her Copperhead days. She had kept it in case she'd have to use it in the future. The name read: _Vivica Fox_. _Fake name and fake address. Fake life. Fake, fake, everything fucking fake,_ Vernita thought. The man peered at it as if fascinated by the lovely woman in the picture.

"You sure this is you?"

"In my younger days."

"Damn, I would've—" Then he shook his head. "Alright, I know what I'll get you. Hold tight."

Vernita nodded as the man disappeared into the backroom. She paced inside the small waiting area. Guns weren't her thing since knives came more natural to her. They were such a pain in the ass. You had to load them which took way too much time. Then you had to aim well, pull the trigger, and make sure your bullet hit the target. Knives were far easier to use—throw 'em, use them to slice and dice your enemy. You could use a kitchen knife to stab someone to death and then sanitize, bleach, and clean it in time for dinner. A knife was more practical, but for now she'd have to do with the gun.

Vernita sighed. She'd have to adapt and use whatever means she could to protect her family and herself from Beatrix. That's what it was really about. Self-preservation. The man came back carrying a sleek tiny black handgun. He handed it to her. Vernita was surprised at its lightness.

"It's not loaded. Check it out and see if it's what you want. If not—"

"It's perfect. How much does it weigh?"

"About sixteen ounces and has a six-round magazine. She's known as the PM9. The best damn pocket auto ever built—if you wanna know my opinion on the matter."

Vernita nodded in agreement. It was perfect for what she wanted and needed it for. She gave it back to him and searched in her purse for the cash she had taken out of the bank before arriving at the gun shop. Before she had placed the money down in his hands, he already was putting it in a case to give to her.

"Here ya go, Ms. Fox. She's all yours. Happy shooting."

**oOo**

Vernita opened the cabinet and removed the cereal box. On the way back, she thought of where she could stash her new treasure. The Kaboom cereal box would be perfect. It was easy to remember since guns go boom and it was the cereal's name. Nikkia would never know it was there since Vernita still prepared her cereal the way she loved it. Sliced bananas and strawberries just the way Nikki likes it...although for some reason, today she didn't ask for the fruit in her cereal. _It was unusual,_ Vernita thought, _but maybe she just wasn't in the mood for it._ Either way, the cereal box was an ideal place to hide a gun.

This was the fourth gun she had brought and stashed away. The rest were dispersed throughout the house in different locations. One handgun was located in her lingerie drawer. Buried under a colorful plethora of thongs, evening gowns, garter belts, fishnet stockings, bra and panty sets, mesh chemises, and silk teddies, lay a handgun identical to the model she had purchased and stashed in the cereal box. Vernita was never worried about Lawrence finding it. She established with him that that was her lingerie drawer and no peeking was allowed. To Lawrence it was known as the "drawer of surprises" since he never knew what she would wear to bed, and she liked to "surprise" him. The handgun was safe there as Lawrence never touched the drawer. Plus, by the time he came back from his strenuous workday, he was so tired, that Vernita thought it highly unlikely he'd ever discover it.

There was another handgun in the laundry room and one in the living room behind a huge framed picture. Vernita had truly taken on the housewife role. She washed and cleaned the house and knew every nook and cranny in their home. She knew all the secret spots where she could hide a tiny handgun where Nikkia wouldn't be able to reach it.

She still had to hide a gun in Nikkia's room. She hadn't figured out where she'd conceal it, since she didn't want Nikkia to find it and accidentally shoot herself. Eventually it'd come to her. Vernita knew she was still an assassin at heart. Bill was right; those killer instincts didn't just fade away. She would always have them. At the time she brought the handguns, Vernita was worried about a former target's family member or friend coming after her; it wasn't uncommon in the assassin business for a failed hit or their relative to track you down. She covered her tracks pretty damn well, but she always felt it best to stay on guard. Vernita took great care to protect herself from any repercussions of her past sins that might show up at her front door when she least expected it.

But Beatrix Kiddo? That she wasn't expecting. Beatrix would come after her and try to take away everything she had worked so hard to achieve. Strike that. Beatrix wouldn't try. She _would_. Black Mamba was all or nothing. There was a reason she was named after that particular snake which also meant Death Incarnate.

Vernita entered her bedroom and looked at the pictures on her dresser. There were three framed photos. The first photo was a large heart-shaped one of her and Lawrence on their wedding day. The third photo had been placed in a silver frame. In it, Nikkia blew out the candles on her fourth birthday. The second photo, Vernita picked up and held close to her. From left to right and all smiles were Lawrence, Nikkia, and Jeannie (not Vernita, sometimes she still liked to differentiate between Vernita Green and Jeannie Bell). They held hands in front of the Sleeping Beauty's Castle at Disneyland, wide smiles on each of their faces. They had went there for Nikkia's fourth birthday, all three of them getting dizzy on the rides, taking hundreds of pictures, and eating until their bellies were full.

Her eye caught a musical jewelry box sitting beside her pictures. Tiara, her sister-in-law, gave it to her as a gift for her bridal shower. Vernita opened the box and tiny delicate musical notes played the famous wedding march: _Here Comes the Bride_. A crystal bride figurine, complete with veil, wedding gown, and flowers twirled around.

Vernita saw her life flash before her eyes. Her life _after_ she left the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad: her first time meeting Lawrence and the electric sizzle that ran through her body when he first kissed her. Their wedding was small with turquoise blue and silver as her chosen colors. She remembered their three week honeymoon in Italy and Greece and how each day surpassed the last. Finally, their passionate love-making that led to her pregnancy where she carried Nikkia, because Lawrence was adamant about having children, and Vernita felt the same way. Nikkia's birth, her first word, her first step, her first day in school—Vernita was so proud of her. If the truth were told, Vernita was proud of her entire life that she had built from scratch. She was proud of everything that had taken place in her post-assassin life, before Bill had called her with that urgent yet calm note in his voice. Vernita abruptly set down the jewelry box and closed it. The wedding tune halted as she put it back on the dresser.

She would've sworn she heard chimes sounding from the front doorbell.

She glanced at her watch. It was only three in the afternoon and Nikkia was due back from school very soon; the bus would drop her off in front of the house. Well, she'd better answer it. It was probably Sarah. Sarah was another person in Vernita's present life that didn't know about her past life, nor would she ever find out. Vernita headed towards the door, a bounce in her step as she was eager to catch up with Sarah. Even if Sarah never knew who she was before she became Jeannie Bell, she was her friend now and that's what mattered.

Through the mullioned window in the living room, she noticed a yellow Chevy Silverado SS parked in front of her house. That was weird. She had never seen it before and it definitely wasn't there when she had returned from dropping off Nikkia and purchasing the gun. The truck was huge with red trim on the side panel. Must be the Tarantinos' new trophy. Her neighbors, the Tarantinos, were always selling old cars and quickly replacing them with new ones: bigger, better, and faster.

She stopped staring and headed for the front door. Vernita realized she had forgotten to start cooking dinner since she had been worked up about purchasing the gun. Thankfully, she remembered to brew coffee before hiding the gun. They could have coffee and donuts or whatever her guest wanted. Sarah was a patient and understanding woman, but Vernita called out anyway to let her know she would let her in.

"Coming!"

Before Beatrix Kiddo confronted her—whenever that dreaded moment finally arrived—Vernita Green would continue to keep up the façade of being a normal woman living a normal life as a normal wife and mother. It was time to invite her guest inside, she thought, turning the doorknob.

"Sarah, I cannot believe you are early."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? Yes, this is the end of the story. I hope it was an enjoyable read for everyone, just as I had a great time writing this story. I knew from the beginning that I wanted this story to be short, but extremely clear about how even though Beatrix isn't physically in the story, you feel her essence and rage, just as the characters do. Obviously Bill had let the rest of the Vipers know that Beatrix Kiddo was awake, but how did that go? This is my version of what might have happened and I'm sure one can write an entirely different take on this same topic. That's the beauty of fanfiction. I wanted to add an epilogue showing the Death List Five with O-Ren's and Vernita's name crossed out, but FanFictionNet doesn't support this graphic and I'm not sure about AO3.
> 
> As you can see, Kill Bill inspired this story, as well as other elements. Be it snippets of Jurassic Park peeking through, or fandoms mentioned like Battle Royale, Sailor Moon, or Full Metal Alchemist, they were all an inspiration on some level. Most times, they were put in to pay tribute to other writers. I have to give credit where it's due: the song and lyrics of "Heartbeat" is sung by Don Johnson, they are not my lyrics. (I love 80s music, unlike Vernita Green.)
> 
> Where did the inspiration for Nikkia and B.B. come from? I used to work with children in grades K-5 for an after-school program. At the time when I wrote this story, their way of being able to see through adults, honesty, and innocence was a major element I wanted to show. The same could be said about teenagers, and I'm sure you can recall in your life as a child or teenager when you knew which adults truly cared about you versus those that were wearing a mask. There are cute sayings in this story, such as "I'm nervousing" (I'm nervous) or "I want to verse you in checkers" (I want to play against you, you versus me.) Those sayings come straight from their mouths and I felt it gave the story an authentic children's touch.
> 
> There's a scene where Elle talks crassly about Nikkia being murdered right in front of Vernita. The truth is I love kids and writing that part was really awkward. While I was concerned about offending readers, I also reminded myself that those lines on the page and between the " " are coming from Elle Driver and not Sassy Lil Scorpio. I do not condone child abuse at all, as a matter of fact; working with youth makes me a mandatory reporter, meaning I'd have to report it to higher authorities. It's strange to write about something that I find so repulsive, but I have to remind myself I'm writing about the character and not myself. I wanted to include this in my author's notes, since it was something I felt strongly about.
> 
> I have thank yous…here we go. Thanks to God for the ability to write. Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without Him, or the hobby that He's blessed me with. I feel writing is something I do decently and I enjoy it very much. Thanks to Quentin Tarantino and the Kill Bill cast and crew. If not for the movies, this wouldn't have been written. If anyone's seen QT's interviews on Kill Bill, you see how much different inspiration he got to make this story...so in a way, he's doing fan-fiction, which is pretty damn cool. Thank you to Adrienne, Steve, Tiara, David, and Tanisha for being supportive of my writing. If I am forgetting anyone, I humbly apologize right now and please know that I do appreciate you and your support.
> 
> I also want to thank my readers for taking the time out of your life to read my fanfiction. I'm sure there are countless other things you could be doing. Thank you to all my readers. I hope that the time you spent reading this story was time well spent for you.
> 
> Thank you and God Bless!
> 
> -Sassy Lil Scorpio


End file.
